Ryuu no chikai -the dragon's oath-
by Auri Sei
Summary: YAOI. AU - Alternative Universe. Akashi, prince de Teiko, est prêt à tout pour son cher pays et devient donc otage d'un empire plus fort que le sien. Alors qu'il ne vit que souffrance depuis un an, son quotidien se voit bouleversé par l'arrivé d'un nouveau serviteur.
1. Chapter 1

**Ryuu no Chikai ~the dragon's oath~**

**Pairing: Kagami x Akashi / Aomine x Akashi**

**AU - Fantasy, OOC, Dragon, Empire**

**WARNING : OOC, amour passionnel, jalousie maladive**

**Ma toute première fic que je publie et le premier de KnB que j'écris surtout. Je vous présente « Le serment du dragon ».**

**J'adore Akashi. Tous manga et animés confondus, il est (avec Hibari de Katekyo Hitman Reborn) mon personnage préféré. Et j'adore le Kagami vs Aomine alors voici un mélange de mes délires**

**Pour ceux qui auront du mal avec l'univers, imaginez un univers proche d'Akatsuki no Yona (bien que l'histoire n'ait aucun lien)**

**Pour Kagami, j'ai essayé de garder son coté un peu wild mais avec un coté un peu plus à l'image du personnage que Ono Yuki (son voice actor) a fait pour son rôle de Azumaya Junta pour l'anime Dakaretai Otoko Ichii Ni Odosarete Imasu si vous connaissez (Bien sur, cela n'affecte en rien la lecture si vous ne connaissez pas)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Il faisait très beau ce jour-là. Le temps était en fin d'après-midi et le ciel commençait à se teinter de couleur orangée. Le vent soufflait gentiment pour apporter une légère brise afin de rafraichir la chaleur du coucher du soleil, alors que dans le ciel, les oiseaux volaient. Et plus haut encore, dissimulé parmi les nuages, des créatures considérées légendaires traçaient également leur route. Plus bas, les hommes eux s'affairaient à leurs propres taches en préparation de la tombée de la nuit.

Dans un grand château situé sur terre d'homme, un jeune adulte s'assis sur la terrasse de ses appartements, une tasse de thé en main, tout en regardant le ciel. Son domestique, et plus fidèle ami s'approcha, le regarda avec des yeux tristes, avant de s'assoir à coté de lui.

-Tu as l'air dans tes pensées, lui dit alors le domestique

-Je regarde le dragon ! Répondit-il sans pour autant regarder son ami

-Eh ? N'est-ce pas un oiseau ?

-Non. Regarde bien

L'autre regarda donc en direction du ciel avant de rajouter un « effectivement, c'en est un »

-Regarder ce dragon voler me rappelle notre pays, rajouta le jeune homme d'une voix triste tout en finissant son thé.

Akashi Seijuro, tel était son nom, était le troisième prince d'un royaume appelé Teiko. Il était intelligent et aimable, mais ce qui faisait surtout sa réputation c'était sa beauté à couper le souffle. Doté d'une chevelure couleur framboise unique à la famille royale et dont il est le seul à avoir hérité dans sa fratrie, une peau blanche qui mettait en valeur ses grands yeux innocents de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Et malgré le fait qu'il soit un garçon, il avait les traits délicats. Eduqué comme son rang le voulait depuis sa tendre enfance, il était exactement ce qu'on attendait des hommes de son rang. Mais ce jeune prince vivait une vie que personne ne désirait.

-Akashi, il est l'heure de te préparer, lui rappela alors son ami, coupant court à la conversation pour ne pas attrister encore plus le jeune prince en ce jour censé être heureux.

Celui-ci hocha tout simplement la tête, regarda le dragon s'éloigner avant de reposer sa tasse de thé. Il s'assura que sa boucle d'oreille en forme d'écaille dorée soit bien à sa place, avant de se lever et suivre son ami.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,**

**Voici le chapitre 2, toujours un peu court mais à partir du chapitre 4, il y aura un peu plus de 1000 mots. Je vous mets un chapitre par semaine si je peux mais je m'y suis pris à dix fois pour publier ce chapitre.**

**Réponse à**

**Shadow : merci beaucoup pour cette review (le premier quand même, moi qui pensait ne pas en avoir du tout en fait). Si si, le fou furieux aux ciseaux mais l'Akashi ici est gentil, limite réinventé même (tout ça à cause du film en fait où il est tout gentil, j'ai eu moi-même du mal au début je dois dire). Pour t'avouer, j'ai voulu mettre Kuroko en personnage principal mais j'ai un autre rôle pour lui et tous les autres et ne restait plus qu'Akashi. J'espère quand même que tu vas continuer à lire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Kise courait dans tous les sens. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blond devait absolument retrouver l'accessoire qui devait allait avec la tenue qu'il avait préparé pour son ami d'enfance. Kise Ryouta était celui qui s'occupait des tenues que le prince portait.

Midorima, alors qu'il rentrait avec le prince, soupira de voir le blond ainsi, remonta ses lunettes et lui somma d'aller nettoyer les vêtements accrochés sur le grand miroir et de préparer de quoi coiffer leur ami. Ainsi donc, il fut celui qui revint avec la tenue préparée pour l'occasion (il l'avait rangé de côté, après que Kise ait décidé ce matin que c'était ce qui fallait au prince pour l'événement du soir, s'étant attendu à ce que le blond fasse toute une scène et ce qui lui permettait d'éviter tout accident)

Kise -le blond aux yeux ambre- et Midorima -qui avait les cheveux couleur émeraude et les yeux de la même couleur- se mirent donc à préparer le prince alors que celui-ci se tenait devant le grand miroir de sa chambre, le regard vide. Il se sentait humilier dans ses vêtements. Il était prince et pourtant, tout cet accoutrement lui donnait un air plus féminin que masculin. Surtout que cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il n'avait pas coupé ces cheveux et ils atteignaient maintenant ses épaules.

-Akashicchi, regarde, regarde ! Comment trouves-tu ce kimono ? S'excita le blond alors qu'il fixait les quelques mèches autour du visage du rouge.

-Kise ! Le rattrapa alors le vert qui découvrait le prince à son tour. Ne trouves-tu pas que c'est un peu…

-Tape à l'œil ? Continua le rouge en se regardant sous toutes les coutures

-Mais non ! Cette couleur te va à merveille et mets tes yeux en valeur. Et c'est la seule occasion de mettre ce genre de couleur, continua avec énergie le blond.

-Si tu le dis, fis le prince en descendant de la petite estrade sur laquelle il se tenait

-Je te le promets. Même si on faisait le tour du monde, jamais on ne trouvera de prince aussi beau que toi Akashicchi, crois-moi !

-Akashi ! Il est l'heure ! Coupa alors Midorima après avoir regardé dehors et constaté que le soleil était couché

-Aah ! J'y vais. Je vous retrouve à la fête

Ledit Akashi quitta alors les lieux, laissant ses deux amis rangeaient un peu avant d'aller se préparer eux-mêmes.

-Midorimacchi ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'Akashicchi ne va pas très bien récemment ?

Le vert remonta ses lunettes avant de répondre un simple « C'est normal ».

Teiko. Kise Ryouta et Midorima Shintarou vivaient dans ce royaume et étaient amis d'enfance du troisième prince. Ils grandirent ensemble et les deux premiers furent alors automatiquement au service du jeune Seijuro. Alors, quand le plus jeune prince dû quitter le royaume pour venir vivre dans l'Empire de Seirin, ce fut naturel pour eux de suivre leur maitre. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'aucun des trois ne revirent leur pays natal et le pire, c'est qu'ils ne recevaient pas de nouvelles non plus. Kise ne vivait pas trop mal sa situation, il était certes domestiques avec Midorima mais Akashi les considérait plus comme des amis que comme serviteurs. Il s'occupait généralement de ce qui concernait la santé et le bien-être de son ami. Il était chargé de ses repas, de ses tenues, de tout ce qui composait sa toilette : parfum pour le bain, huile parfumée et autre. Vu comme ça, son travail semblait être un jeu d'enfant mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas parce que c'était un point important pour eux qui vivait en territoire ennemi. Malgré tout, Kise était libre de sortir du château, il avait des connaissances et il s'entendait plutôt bien avec le reste du personnel. Midorima et lui étaient dans la même situation mais le caractère plus sérieux du vert – qui s'occupait plutôt de l'éducation du prince, de son emploi du temps et autre paperasse qui donnait des vertiges au blond rien que d'y penser- rendait sa vie un peu plus compliquée. Et il s'inquiétait sans arrêt pour son jeune maitre quand il ne l'avait pas dans son champ de vision. Mais Kise le comprenait parfaitement.

Akashi, lui, vivait très mal cet éloignement de son pays. Ce qui était compréhensible. Pas qu'il était maltraité ou que ce qu'on lui donné n'était pas digne de son rang. Au contraire, le jeune prince recevait une éducation digne de lui mais certaines matières lui étaient interdites. Son éducation consistait surtout à s'intéresser à l'art, la musique et la littérature. Mais il ne vivait plus. En tout cas, pas comme celui que les deux avaient connus jusqu'à un an auparavant. Il ne sortait pas –ou plutôt, il n'avait le droit de sortir que très rarement. Manier l'épée ou quelconque arme lui était complètement interdit, porter des vêtements trop masculin ne plaisait pas à l'empereur et il fallait absolument éviter cela. Heureusement pour lui, son petit plaisir caché était de jouer au shogi –un jeu de stratégie- avec Shintarou qui était un très bon adversaire.

Alors, aujourd'hui, le jour de ses vingt ans, Kise espérait malgré tout que Seijuro puisse apprécier la fête, aussi fausse soit-elle, de tout son cœur.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu!  
On se revoit dans le prochain chapitre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonsoir,  
Alors, voici le chapitre 3 de Ryuu no chikai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi alors que pour les deux premiers chapitres c'était pas le cas, pour celui-ci j'ai une grande monté d'angoisse rien qu'en la publiant. C'est peut-être parce que l'histoire commence enfin à prendre place.  
J'en profite pour dire que la semaine prochaine (car j'essaie de publier un chapitre chaque week-end), il n'y aura peut-être pas de chapitre sauf si j'arrive à publier le vendredi ou plus tôt. Tout simplement parce que je vais chez une amie qui est homophobe (tout mon entourage l'est d'ailleurs) et même si elle sait que moi je ne le suis pas, j'évite quand même de parler de tout ce qui concerne la communauté LGBT du coup pas envie de publier devant elle sinon bonjour les critiques.  
Voilà, j'arrête mon blabla là sinon cette note d'auteur va être plus longue que le chapitre en lui-même. J'espère que vous aimerez.  
Bonne lecture !**

**Shadow**** : Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de me mettre une gentille review. Je suis vraiment ravie que mon histoire te plait. Oui, je me suis dit que c'était trop commun d'avoir Murasakibara et Midorima avec Akashi et puis je ne voyais que Kise pour ce rôle. L'histoire prend enfin place, j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire et que tu vas aimer surtout. Et un grand merci pour la review que tu as laiss****é sur CAGE. Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir.**

**AmbreKuchiki47 ****: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère déjà que tu vas aimer ce chapitre et j'espère que tu seras là pour la suite.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Akashi marchait lentement dans les couloirs. Pas qu'il évitait de tacher ses vêtements mais pour repousser au plus loin sa rencontre avec l'empereur. Cet homme qu'il ne supportait pas, qui l'a arraché à ce qui lui était cher. Qui l'a éloigné de son pays. Qui le prenait pour une chose et le gardait jalousement pour lui.

Akashi arriva devant la porte des appartements de l'empereur, il demanda à un des gardes de l'annoncer. Il prit alors une grande inspiration avant d'y entrer. Devant lui se tenait celui qui régnait sur tout Seirin : Kagami Taiga.

C'était un homme qui devait avoir la trentaine, très grand avec des cheveux rouges sangs avec quelques mèches noires. Le regard féroce comme un tigre. Ce ne fut pas étonnant que son surnom soit le Tigre Ecarlate. C'était un homme de champ de batails et qui revenait toujours vainqueur grâce aux stratégies de ses généraux qui étaient connus pour être intelligents mais surtout malins et sournois (heureusement ou malheureusement).

Quand le souverain vit Seijuro s'avançait, il lui adressa un de ses plus beaux sourires. Il le trouvait magnifique dans sa tenue et le léger sourire qui flottait sur son visage le rendait encore plus craquant. Il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu es magnifique Seijuro

-Je vous remercie, lui répondit le magenta tout en se retenant de repousser le plus âgé.

Un an. Il y a de ça un an, Kagami Taiga avait dirigé son armé vers Teiko. Les trois princes étaient prêts à livrer batail malgré la différence de force et de nombres de soldats dans l'armée qui les mettait en fâcheuse position. Seirin était connu pour avoir la plus puissante armée. Tous les pays qui se sont levés contre lui ou qui ont eu le malheur d'être leur cible n'avaient jamais connu de victoire. Alors, ils étaient prêts à livrer une bataille perdue d'avance. Surtout que les princes ne savaient pas pourquoi cette menace soudaine. Ils avaient toujours été en paix avec Seirin même si aucun accord de paix n'avait été signé entre eux. La preuve : leurs dirigeants s'étaient déjà rencontrés à plusieurs reprises et aucune tension n'était née de cette rencontre alors ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas.

Heureusement ou malheureusement pour eux, le Tigre Ecarlate savait ce qu'il voulait. Il avait alors déclaré qu'il était prêt à faire la paix à une seule condition. Qu'on lui livre le plus jeune prince et qu'on le considérait comme son compagnon. Shuuzou, le second prince, avait été contre jusqu'à la fin mais leur ainé, Chihiro, considéra que faire ce qu'il demandait était le choix le plus juste pour leur peuple qu'il ne voulait voir souffrir. Ce fut ainsi le cœur lourd de tristesse que Seijuro se rendit à Seirin.

Les gens le considéraient comme « un otage » mais Seijuro découvrit vite en arrivant que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'en fait, il était le vrai but de la menace. Un soir, alors que Kagami serrait le jeune prince dans ses bras, allongé sur un canapé, lui avoua que la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu à une fête, il crut que son cœur allait lâcher tellement il battait fort et il sut qu'il était tombé amoureux directement, qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé pareil sensation même lorsqu'il combattait du haut de son cheval. Il ne trouva pas de moyen de l'avoir rien que pour lui. Ce fut alors l'idée de son général Hanamiya Makoto de diriger l'armée vers Teiko pour ne leur laisser aucun choix. Depuis, Taiga s'excusait auprès d'Akashi en le couvrant de bijoux, pierres précieuses, tissus hors de prix et autres cadeaux, désolé de l'avoir arraché à sa précédente vie sans prévenir mais lui promis qu'il fera tout pour le rendre heureux. Il lui demandait à chaque fois ce qui ferait plaisir au magenta. Au début, Akashi lui avait répondu « ma liberté » mais celui-ci s'excusa en lui disant que c'était la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait lui donner. Le lendemain, Akashi apprit qu'un des domestiques qui était venu avec lui, Midorima et Kise fut retrouvé mort dans le jardin. Depuis, il évitait toutes les situations qui pouvaient mettre de mauvaises humeurs le souverain et répondait « vos sentiments pour moi sont le plus grand des plaisirs » à chaque fois que le plus vieux lui poser la question. Il vivait ainsi sa vie comme une simple poupée dans le but de protéger son pays et les gens qui lui étaient chers.

-Si je pouvais je ne te ferai pas sortir de cette pièce, lui dit Kagami en le serrant plus fort contre son torse

-Ce serait malpoli de ma part envers vos invités, lui sourit Akashi d'un sourire hypocrite

-Aaahh ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ces sales gens vont te regarder toute la soirée avec leurs regards plein d'envie, lâcha le Tigre le regard sombre.

-Le seul regard qui m'intéresse est le vôtre, lui murmura le plus petit en prenant sa main pour mieux le convaincre

-Cela me rassure, murmura à son tour le rouge tout en déposant un baiser sur le front du magenta.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère vous retrouvez dans le prochain chapitre. Et pitié, fans de Kagami, ne me tuez pas !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello,  
voici le nouveau chapitre, merci beaucoup d'avoir patienter. Je parle trop à chaque fois et là je sais plus quoi dire si ce n'est que plus l'histoire avance, plus j'ai peur de publier, alors j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaise et si c'est pas le cas, dites-le moi quand même pour que je puisse m'améliorer.  
En tout cas, bonne lecture.**

**Shadow**** : Merci d'être aussi fidèle au poste. Hihi, on sait jamais hein alors je préviens ^^ Moi, je dois t'avouer que je n'aimais pas Kagami au début mais maintenant, je l'apprécie énormément et c'est pour ça que je voulais, à cause de son rôle pas très agréable dans mon histoire, le rendre PUISSANT, d'où « empire » et non royaume parce que (personnellement) empire résonne plus charismatique et puissant que royaume. Merci beaucoup pour les retours positifs que tu fais à chaque fois, pour une débutante comme moi ça me touche énormément.  
Et je rajoute aussi : tu as RAISON. Je comprends pas les homophobes, je leur force pas à accepter mais leurs critiques, ils peuvent les garder pour eux.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et interrompit l'échange entre Seijuro et Taiga. Celui-ci entra en lâchant un « excusez-moi ! ». Il sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant le plus jeune rouge et se dépêcha de le rejoindre

-Mah ! Sei-chan, tu es magnifique ! Je vois que Kise-chan a choisi la bonne couleur. Ton kimono s'accorde parfaitement avec celui de mon maitre, s'exclama l'intrus.

Mibuchi Reo était un des domestiques qui s'est le plus lié d'amitié avec Kise étant donné que leur travail se ressemblait. Mais lui était plus extravagant que le blond. Et beaucoup plus androgyne malgré sa grande carrure.

Quand Kagami n'était pas sur le champ de batail mais au palais pour recevoir des gens, Reo devait s'assurer que sa tenue soit parfaite pour montrer son rang et l'étendue de son pouvoir et il savait qu'un seul détail de travers sur ce que portait son souverain pouvait faire toute la différence. Il voyait régulièrement Kise pour parler de ce que Seijuro devait porter pour l'accorder à ce que lui prévoyait pour le grand rouge. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec le blond mais également avec le vert et le jeune prince. Voilà d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Mibuchi seul avait le droit d'appeler ce dernier « Sei-chan ! » sans réveiller la jalousie du Tigre.

-Que nous veux-tu Reo ? Demanda le Tigre qui en avait marre de voir le brun aux yeux verts tourné autour de son compagnon

-Ah oui ! J'allais oublier. Il est l'heure de vous rendre à la fête !

Kagami entra dans la salle de fête, il salua les invités –qui s'inclinaient devant lui- avant de regarder l'ensemble des gens et de commencer un simple discours pour accueillir son invité spécial et précisant que la fête est en son honneur. Akashi se présenta à ce moment-là. Chacun avait déjà vu le compagnon de leur souverain et tout était d'accord pour dire qu'il était magnifique, mais ce soir-là, le plus jeune prince de Teiko était bien plus que cela. Tellement plus qu'il n'y avait pas de mots pour le décrire. L'invité d'honneur, après avoir salué la salle et remercier l'assemblée de leur présence pour cet événement si spécial pour lui, s'assit à côté du grand Kagami Taiga et étrangement tout le monde trouva cela naturel, comme si c'était sa juste place.

Akashi appréciait tranquillement la fête en regardant les danseurs qui bougeaient au rythme de la musique quand il aperçut un brun, avec son œil gauche caché par ses cheveux et un grain de beauté sous l'œil droit qui était son signe distinctif, s'avançait vers lui. Il s'agissait du prince de Seirin : Himuro Tatsuya. C'était le petit frère de Taiga de deux ans. Son demi-frère pour être exact.

Contrairement à son ainé qui aimait les champs de batails mais également les grands banquets, Tatsuya était assez discret comme prince. Depuis le temps qu'Akashi était à Seirin, il savait que le prince était contre certaines décisions prises au sein du conseil de guerre mais la soif de combat de l'empereur, celle de victoire de ses généraux qui étaient tous excentriques à leur façon, il n'arrivait jamais à se faire entendre. D'ailleurs, il avait été le seul à avoir refusé cette soudaine menace faite à Teiko. Akashi l'appréciait et il fallait avouer qu'il était un partenaire de conversation agréable quand ils pouvaient se voir.

Le brun s'arrêta devant Seijuro qui se leva pour le saluer. Le premier lui adressa ses félicitations pour ses vingt ans.

-Akashi-kun, tu es encore plus resplendissant aujourd'hui

-Je vous remercie Himuro-san ! Sourit le rouge

Midorima et Kise rejoignirent leur prince quelques temps plus tard et les quatre discutaient joyeusement, entrecoupé parfois par des gens qui venaient féliciter le prince de Teiko.

Le grand rouge s'immisça au milieu de leur conversation à un moment donné et serra jalousement Seijuro contre lui.

-Tatsuya, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce genre d'événement, dit-il le regard féroce

-Je passais pour souhaiter un heureux anniversaire à Akashi-kun. Si tu m'autorises, je vais me retirer après le petit divertissement que tu as préparé, répondit le petit brun

-Divertissement ? Demanda Akashi en se tournant vers Taiga

-C'est une surprise mais elle n'est pas encore prête. Dans quelques minutes ! Dit-il tout en donnant des instructions aux domestiques qui se tenaient discrètement dans chaque coin de la salle de fête.

Justement, quelques minutes plus tard, Kagami s'adressa à ses gens qui prenaient ensuite place aux tables organisées pour ainsi laisser un grand espace au milieu de l'immense salle de fête (tellement grande que ce n'était presque plus une salle). Un homme s'avança et en direction de la foule commença à parler.

« En ce jour de fête, pour célébrer Akashi Seijuro-sama qui rend notre souverain heureux jour après jour, -fit l'homme en s'inclinant vers Akashi qui hocha la tête et puis se retournant vers la salle- sa majesté lui a préparé une surprise et il espère également qu'elle vous fera rappeler ce jour comme celui de l'homme qu'il aime »

-J'espère réellement qu'elle te fera plaisir, murmura Kagami en se retournant vers Akashi alors qu'il lui prenait gentiment la main. Akashi lui sourit pour le remercier alors qu'il murmurait un «vous voir joyeux ainsi me rends déjà tellement heureux » en serrant à son tour la main du grand rouge.

Un homme aux cheveux gris murmura quelque chose au Tigre qui hocha la tête avant de crier un « Faites entrer la cage ! ». Au moins une trentaine d'hommes entrèrent alors en poussant une énorme cage dans laquelle se trouvait un lion énorme qui rugissait au son de la foule qui commençait à élever la voix. Vinrent ensuite trois hommes dont deux tenaient une corde par laquelle le troisième était attaché. Ce dernier avait une espèce de tissu qui lui cacher le visage en entier sauf ses yeux et était habillé en noir des pieds à la tête. Il était très grand et devait au moins avoir la même force que Kagami. Akashi commençait à se demander ce qui se passait.

«C'est une très ancienne tradition de notre pays qui s'appelle Juedou. C'est un divertissement que Taiga aime bien. Il s'agit d'un combat entre une bête féroce et un guerrier puissant armé d'avance » Lui expliqua alors Himuro qui vit son visage plein d'interrogation

L'homme aux cheveux gris – du nom de Haizaki- fit avancer l'attaché devant l'empereur et le força à s'agenouiller devant lui mais celui-ci refusa. Haizaki était furieux, il était responsable de cet esclave et ne voulait pas que sa tête tombe pour cela. Mais Kagami, heureusement pour lui, ne s'en formalisa pas.

Haizaki soupirant de soulagement, se tourna vers la foule et cria un « les paris peuvent commencer ! ». Aussitôt, la foule se transforma en vraie foire. C'était la première fois qu'Akashi assistait à ce genre d'événement et il comprenait pourquoi Himuro n'aimait pas les grandes assemblées. Taiga était un vrai joueur et aimait les challenges, alors quand il n'était pas sur son cheval, il devait s'occuper avec ce genre de divertissement. Akashi cacha son malaise par rapport à la scène et continua de sourire pour faire croire que tout cela lui faisait énormément plaisir.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 4. ****Comme c'est ma première tentative d'histoire à chapitre, je sais jamais où couper. Je dois encore m'améliorer dessus.  
****A la semaine prochaine.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour,  
Voici la suite ! Les choses sérieuses peuvent enfin commencer... Et moi je panique et du coup je parle énormément pour ne rien dire. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture.**

**Shadow**** : Mille mercis. Voir tes reviews à chaque fois illumine mes journées. Merci, ça me fait énormément plaisir de savoir que mon style d'écriture te plait et surtout que tu aimes cette histoire, du coup n'hésite surtout pas à me dire s'il y a des points qui sont pas clairs, que tu trouves fades etc, ça m'aidera beaucoup pour m'améliorer. Je voulais absolument mettre Himuro quelque part et ce rôle lui allait parfaitement. Comment as-tu su pour Aomine ?^^ Vraiment merci**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

La fête était très animée. Toute la noblesse était rassemblée au palais sur invitation de l'empereur en l'honneur de son compagnon. Akashi ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que ce genre de jeux ait lieu pendant ce genre d'événement, et pourtant Himuro lui avait bien dit que c'était une vieille tradition.

Une fois les paris lancés, Haizaki cria un « Faites-le entrer dans la cage ! ».

Des hommes vinrent alors et ouvrit la cage pour faire entrer le combattant avant de refermer la porte aussitôt. Quelques secondes de silence s'installèrent dans la foule quand ils virent le guerrier et la bête se regarder droit dans les yeux comme pour juger chacun la force de l'autre. Il s'agissait tout de même d'un duel à mort. Les hurlements de la foule en délire reprirent aussitôt quand le lion se jeta sur l'homme en noir. Celui-ci esquiva la bête habillement avec des exclamations de la foule qui augmentaient de plus en plus.

Akashi, sur son siège, avait une boule au ventre. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Toute cette violence n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Il regarda Himuro du coin de l'œil, celui-ci détournait le regard du combat et d'ailleurs se préparait à partir. Un peu plus loin, il put voir Kise qui s'était caché derrière Midorima pour éviter de regarder la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Le vert lui non plus ne regardait pas et préféra porter son attention ailleurs. Akashi reporta le sien sur le combat quand les cries augmentèrent soudainement. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang : le guerrier était par terre, le corps du lion au-dessus du sien et la bouche grande ouverte de celui-ci à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Il allait se lever pour demander l'arrêt du combat et qu'on aide cet homme à sortir de là, ne supportant plus, quand soudainement il fut stoppé dans sa course en voyant le coup de pied qu'envoyait le combattant au lion qui vola quelques mètres plus loin. La foule applaudit et le guerrier fut sorti de la cage.

Haizaki présenta le valeureux devant Kagami qui applaudissait encore.

-Votre majesté, il s'agit de Shinigami, le meilleur esclave comme vous aviez pu le constater.

-Oui, je suis ravi. Ce combat était de loin le meilleur que je n'ai jamais vu. Shinigami, pour ce fait, je vais te faire un cadeau. Demande tout ce que tu veux !

-Ooh ! Quel honneur ! Shinigami, demande ce que tu veux, sourit Haizaiki en regardant le combattant. De l'argent ? Une maison ? Des terres ?

L'homme habillé de noir ne répondit pas, ce qui commençait à énerver Haizaki. Il avait réellement de la chance que son souverain était de bonne humeur ce soir sinon il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps.

L'homme en noir ne parlait pas mais il fixait son regard sur Akashi. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard du guerrier, comme hypnotisé. Puis, sous l'étonnement de la foule, l'homme vint s'agenouiller devant le prince de Teiko, lui souleva le pied et y déposa un baiser. Akashi ne sut que faire sous l'étonnement. Ce geste était marque d'amour pur et éternel s'il était fait à une femme et s'il était fait à un homme, c'était la marque de loyauté éternelle. Cet homme en noir le prenait-il pour une femme ? Il ne le connaissait pas pour lui vouer sa loyauté mais il aurait très bien pu tomber sous son charme.

-Arrête cela immédiatement, lui répondit Akashi, je suis un homme

-Comment oses-tu, sale insolent ! Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse réagir, Kagami avait agrippé l'homme par le col de ses vêtements et le mis à terre.

-Oh j'ai compris! S'exclama soudainement le magenta, votre majesté est d'une telle gentillesse. Vous m'avez fait là la plus belle des surprises, continua-t-il en souriant à l'écarlate qui ne comprenait pas.

Akashi devait sauver cet homme, il savait que Kagami était capable de le tuer juste pour cela. La jalousie et la possessivité du souverain était dangereuse. Voilà pourquoi Akashi n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier malgré toute la gentillesse que Taiga ait pu lui montrer. Il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'il pète un plomb. Et il ne voulait pas voir de victime face à cet amour maladif que lui portait le Tigre.

-Cela fait un certain temps maintenant que vous m'avez demandé de choisir un garde du corps et comme je n'ai toujours pas choisi, vous me l'offrez, sourit le magenta. Le spectacle de ce soir était pour me prouver qu'il était fait pour cette tâche. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant

Kagami cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de relâcher l'homme et prit une de mains de Seijuro et y déposa un baiser

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu puisses lire si facilement en moi. Effectivement ! Je te fais cadeau de cet homme. Je suis tellement heureux que mon cadeau te plaise à ce point.

A cet instant, tout le monde fut tellement concentré sur l'échange entre le souverain et son compagnon que personne ne vit la cage –qui était mal fermé par les gardes sous le coup de l'adrénaline à la fin du combat- s'ouvrir et laisser le fauve sortir. Quand enfin, les invités ainsi que les gardes le remarquèrent, ils étaient tous trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit alors que l'immense félin sauta sur Akashi.

Kagami avait remarqué trop tard l'animal et ne put que tirer son compagnon résultant ainsi à une énorme trace de griffe sur la jambe du plus petit rouge. Le sang coulait à flot et Akashi dû s'agripper à Taiga pour retenir un cri de douleur. Entre temps, Shinigami qui avait réagi en même temps que Kagami qui avait tiré Akashi, se jeta de nouveau sur cet opposant qu'il avait combattu un peu plus tôt. Cette fois, il finit le combat jusqu'à la fin en plantant un poignard en plein cœur de la bête qui s'immobilisa après quelques secondes.

« Sei-chan ! » « Akashi ! » « Akashicchi ! » S'exclamèrent en même temps Mibuchi, Midorima et Kise qui coururent à ses côtés.

-On l'emmène, décida directement Midorima

-Je viens avec vous ! Dit Kagami qui refusait de lâcher le plus jeune qui était encore dans ses bras

-Je vais bien, lui répondit Seijuro en tremblant violemment de douleur. De plus, il serait impoli envers vos invités de les quitter si tôt après autant d'émotions

Après une longue réflexion interne, le Tigre hocha la tête et accepta de relâcher le prince. Mibuchi et Kise déchirèrent une partie du kimono d'Akashi pour l'enroulé autour de sa jambe tandis que Midorima regarda le nommé Shinigami.

-Tu es à son service désormais, non ? Ne reste pas planté là et viens aider ton maitre, ordonna-t-il.

L'homme s'approcha alors et après un hochement de tête du vert, souleva le blessé dans ses bras puissants. Kise courut en avance pour préparer ce dont ils avaient besoin pour soigner le prince. Mibuchi resta avec Kagami qui rassurait la foule et la fête reprit comme si rien ne s'était passé malgré l'absence de l'invité d'honneur.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.  
Alors, concernant le passage du lion, il me tenait à cœur de préciser que je suis contre toute violence envers les animaux mais que ce passage était essentiel pour l'histoire. Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas, aucun animal n'a été maltraité en écrivant cette histoire.  
Comme c'est la première fois dans toutes mes histoires, j'aimerai avoir votre avis s'il vous plait. Il y aura un Lemon dans le prochain chapitre (qui est très graphique, soit dit au passage, parce qu'il est déjà écrit). Est-ce que ça vous dérange ? Si oui, je ne peux pas supprimer le passage mais je peux expédier la scène si cela vous convient mieux.  
Voilà, voilà. On se dit à la semaine prochaine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello  
voici la suite. Jusqu'ici c'est le plus long chapitre de cette histoire et comme je l'avais noté dans le précèdent, il y a du lemon dans celui-ci (le premier que j'écris de ma vie) je crois que j'ai mis 3jours pour l'écrire tout en étant rouge tomate sur chaque mots tout en me demandant parfois pourquoi j'écrivais ça mais comme ça donne plus de poids à l'histoire, je l'ai fait.  
En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Shadow**** : Mais vraiment merci du fond du cœur d'être présente à chaque fois. Daiki va bien, ne t'inquiète pas ^^ J'oublie moi-même parfois en écrivant cette histoire qu'Akashi est intelligent, en tout cas merci à Kagami d'avoir joué son jeu. Et oui, on oublie parfois mais les animaux, ça reste des êtres vivants, il ne mérite pas qu'on les maltraite juste parce qu'ils ne parlent pas. Non non, je te torturerais jamais mais je suis juste curieuse tu vois ^^ Mais non, merci à toi. Un auteur sans lecteur c'est juste triste donc il est important de mettre un point d'honneur aux lecteurs. Du coup, c'est un lemon dans le chapitre, j'espère que ça t'iras (et par pur précaution, épargne-moi pour Kagami si jamais tu aimes pas)**

**SesilliaS**** : Thank you so much for your review. I also am a silent reader for some stories so I really understand you. But thank you to let me know what you think of the story. I hope you don't have problem with French ^^. Yeah, when I first began to write this, I had a strong image of China in my head but I wanted to let the reader works the imagination so I didn't put a real time/space limits. I hope you like the stories and read it 'til the end.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Il faisait nuit noire dans les appartements du jeune prince, cela faisait des heures qu'il avait quitté la fête. Les seules sources de lumières furent les quelques bougies allumées près de la porte d'entrée, celle qui menaient sur sa terrasse privée et celle qui était près de lui pour permettre à Midorima de le soigner. Cette ambiance à moitié dans les ténèbres calma énormément Akashi qui était enfin libéré de la foule, même s'il avait presque laissé une jambe pour cela.

Tandis que Midorima soignait sa jambe ayant les connaissances requises pour même s'il n'était pas médecin, les mains recouvertes de sang et une bassine d'eau maintenant de la couleur du liquide de vie et des huiles et herbes médicinales éparpillés autour de lui, Kise était assis à ses côtés et lui caressaient gentiment les cheveux, il lui tenait également la main pour l'aider à supporter la douleur quand Midorima passait un tissu mouillé sur sa blessure. Le regard d'Akashi tomba dans celui de l'homme qui était assis un peu plus loin en face de lui et dont le regard semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter.

-Approche donc un peu, tu dois être mal à l'aise là ! Lui adressa le rouge

Celui-ci s'exécuta doucement et vint se poser en face du rouge sans pour étant être une gêne au vert qui avait presque fini.

-Es-tu muet ? Lui demanda Akashi et reçu un hochement négatif de tête en guise de réponse

-Pourquoi ne parles-tu donc pas ? Lui demanda de nouveau le rouge. L'homme semblait hésiter et fini par répondre avec une voix grave qui n'avait pas servi depuis un certain temps

-Haizaki m'en a interdit !

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce qu'il n'apprécie pas ma façon de parler. Ça m'arrange, je vais pas me casser les couilles à faire l'effort juste pour lui faire plaisir

-Vu ton langage, cela ne m'étonne guère, lui répondit le vert alors qu'il enroulait un long tissu autour de la blessure pour qu'elle se referme vite

-Et en plus tu es malpoli. Comme tu es au service d'Akashicchi, révèle-nous ton visage ! S'indigna Kise

L'homme regarda Akashi droit dans les yeux et finit par retirer le tissu qu'il avait sur le visage et celui autour de sa tête. Seijuro écarquilla les yeux face à l'homme en face de lui. Il devait avoir trente ans au plus, avait les yeux et les cheveux bleus qui paraissaient noirs dans l'obscurité et une peau mate. Kise pouffa « tu voulais nous cacher ce beau visage ? ». Midorima s'arrêta quelques secondes afin de voir le nouveau et retourna ensuite à sa tâche.

\- Shinigami veut dire dieu de la mort et je suppose que cela ne puisse être ton vrai nom, dis-moi ton nom ! Continua le prince

-Je n'en ai pas. Je ne m'en rappelle pas

-Donc, tu ne connais pas non plus d'où tu viens ? Interrogea Kise

-Haizaki m'a trouvé dans le désert il y a six mois et il me garde comme esclave depuis

-C'est un vendeur d'esclave de toute façon, c'est même étonnant qu'il ne t'ait pas encore vendu jusqu'à maintenant

-Il t'a gardé juste pour aujourd'hui peut-être. J'ai entendu dire que Kagami lui a payé une sacrée somme pour avoir le meilleur guerrier juste pour le Juedou, proposa Kise qui regardait Akashi. Ce dernier semblait dans ses pensées

-Akashicchi ?

\- Veux-tu que je te donne un nom ? Demanda le magenta en regardant le bleuté droit dans les yeux. Maintenant que tu es à mon service, je ne veux pas qu'on t'appelle Shinigami. Ce n'est pas un vrai nom. Et puis, tu m'as sauvé la vie aujourd'hui donc ce n'est vraiment pas approprié

Le bleuté écarquilla les yeux. Il était esclave, pourquoi se donner la peine de lui demander

-Comme tu veux, répondit-il alors qu'Akashi lui sourit

-Je n'ai jamais vu de cheveux aussi bleu que les tiens, malgré l'obscurité, on peut distinguer leur couleur. Ainsi que tes yeux, ils semblent brillaient dans le noir, comme celui d'un guide*, lui dit Akashi en murmurant la fin de sa phrase comme pour la garder pour lui… Que dirais-tu de Daiki ? Aomine Daiki !

-Aomine… Daiki ? Répéta le bleu pour mieux faire tourner le nom dans sa bouche. J'aime bien

-C'est donc décidé, lui sourit Akashi

Midorima rangea son matériel une fois les blessures d'Akashi soigné. Celui-ci demanda à Kise de l'aider à s'habiller. Le blond fit donc en silence, un voile de tristesse couvrant son regard.

-Akashi, tu dois te reposer ! L'interpella le vert

-Après ! Le coupa le magenta. Je dois aller le voir

Midorima ne répondit pas et ordonna à Aomine d'aider le jeune prince à marcher. Le bleu lui prêta donc sa force et tous deux quittèrent les appartements du magenta. En chemin, Aomine ne cessait de regarder le plus petit qui commençait à respirer difficilement.

-Merci ! Dit-il soudainement, ce qui fit sursauter Seijuro

-Pour quoi donc ?

-Le nom !

Ils arrivèrent devant les appartements du souverain de tout Seirin. Aomine s'assura qu'Akashi pouvait au moins marcher pour entrer –comme lui n'en avait pas le droit et ne pouvait donc pas aider le rouge à aller jusqu'à l'intérieur-. Quand Akashi allait passer le pas de la porte, Aomine l'interpella

-Hm ?

-Tu as le cœur pur Akashi ! Lui dit-il alors qu'Akashi le regarda avec étonnement.

Les deux durent se quitter sans qu'aucun n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Akashi entra en boitant, et en s'aidant des murs, dans les appartements du grand Kagami Taiga. Celui-ci sourit en le voyant et se précipita pour le porter dans ses bras. Il ne cessa de lui demander s'il allait bien. Qu'il s'était inquiété énormément. Qu'il aurait dû l'appeler pour venir le chercher –ce à quoi Akashi répondit qu'il ne voulait pas le déranger alors que le magenta savait exactement que cela ne se faisait tout simplement pas-.

Le grand rouge déposa gentiment le plus jeune sur son lit. Il lui révéla la jambe blessée –ce qui fit grimacer Seijuro- afin de voir l'étendue des dégâts. Il vint ensuite au niveau de son visage

-Tu as mal ? murmura le souverain en le surplombant

-Un peu oui

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y vais doucement ce soir, le rassura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux

Akashi hocha seulement la tête. Taiga vint alors fondre sur ses lèvres. Il enroulait et déroulait sa langue autour de sa jumelle, coupant toute respiration au plus petit. Tandis qu'il dévorait la bouche de l'autre, les mains du plus grand vinrent écarter les pans du kimono et passa ses doigts sur les boutons de chair du plus jeune qui lâcha un gémissement, excitant davantage le Tigre. Celui-ci passa à la vitesse supérieure en ouvrant totalement l'_obi_ d'Akashi alors que ce dernier caresse de ses mains le torse de son partenaire avant de passer à son dos alors que Taiga lui mordait le cou et y déposant sa marque, une nouvelle par-dessus celle qu'il avait déjà déposée. Taiga se retira pour admirer celui qu'il aimait. Il était beau. Tellement plus beau comme ça, sous lui, à sa merci, les yeux à moitié fermés.

-Seijuro, tu es tellement magnifique, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille et de mordiller celle-ci après sachant que c'était un des points sensible du plus petit. Il connaissait par cœur son amant. Il l'avait déjà touché plusieurs fois et pourtant, à chaque fois, il ressentait tellement de chose comme si c'était leur toute première fois

-Ne…ne me regardez pas comme ça, fit ledit Seijuro en ramenant un de ses bras au niveau de son visage pour cacher les rougeurs sur ses joues.

Kagami profita de cet instant pour lui écarter les cuisses et s'installa entre en imposant tout son poids à Akashi. Il vint ensuite retirer le bras du visage de ce dernier et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle avant de recommencer. Taiga commençait à onduler des hanches, faisant doucement monté l'excitation. Akashi ne put s'empêcher de gémir doucement, le frottement du tissu de son partenaire contre ses parties intimes mis à nus réveillait doucement une douce chaleur en lui alors qu'il sentit doucement son membre se gorger de sang.

-Ne me demande pas l'impossible, lui répondit le plus grand alors qu'il se débarrassait de ses vêtements avant de venir déposer des baisers papillons sur tout le torse exposé de son amant.

Kagami guida la main de son amant vers son érection déjà bien éveillé, le magenta lui accorda les caresses que le souverain désirait. S'appliquant à la tâche, il sursauta quand il sentit deux doigts s'enfoncer en lui et commencer déjà les mouvements de va et viens pour le préparer à accueillir quelque chose de bien plus gros. Lorsque le troisième doigt entra en lui, Akashi se retint de geindre de douleur et fit semblant de lâcher un gémissement de pur plaisir. Depuis le temps qu'il subissait ce traitement, il savait parfaitement cacher la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il devait tout faire pour que Kagami ne se lasse pas de lui. Heureusement pour lui, le maitre de Seirin était –même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre- très doué au lit et après un nombre de fois incalculable qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble, le Tigre savait exactement où touché pour que le plus petit rouge arrive à sentir du plaisir durant l'acte. Mais il exagérait toujours les gémissements.

Lorsque Kagami sentit que Seijuro était prêt, il le retourna sur le ventre, releva ses jolies fesses rondes et le pénétra. Akashi voulut crier de douleur, à la place, il s'en prit aux draps du lit, les déchirant presque. C'était la partie la plus dure à chaque fois parce que Kagami, en plus d'être bien battis, n'y allait jamais doucement et s'enfonçait directement au plus profond de lui. D'ailleurs le plus âgé lui laissa à peine le temps de s'habituer avant de commencer à onduler des hanches dans un rythme soutenu.

-Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être lié à moi comme ça ? Murmura Taiga au creux de son oreille avant de la lécher sensuellement

-Hng… C'est juste… Ah !... un vrai bonheur, lui répondit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Akashi avait mal mais il réussit tant bien que mal à le cacher et attendait juste que le plus grand trouve sa prostate pour oublier la douleur et ressentir un peu de plaisir durant ce moment de honte qu'il ressentait. Mais c'est alors qu'une autre douleur qu'il avait oublié revint l'assaillir.

-Seijuro ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le souverain en sentant son amant se crispé

-Ma… ma jambe, lui répondit-il honnêtement.

-Je suis désolé mon amour, fit soudainement le Tigre en se retirant et en retournant le plus petit. J'étais tellement envouté par ta beauté que j'avais oublié. Pour me faire pardonner, accepterais-tu de le faire dans une autre position ?

-Comment refuser vos excuses quand elles sont dites ainsi, murmura Akashi en enlaçant son partenaire

Un sourire vint se peindre sur le visage du guerrier souverain. Il prit donc son amant et le positionna de sorte à ce que le dos du plus petit soit contre son torse, lui écarta les jambes et le pénétra de nouveau. Akashi lâcha un cri, il ressentait beaucoup plus cette chose qui pénétrait en lui dans cette position. Taiga qui entendit en ce cri un plaisir immense, sourit encore lorsqu'il vit une chose dans la pièce. Il se déplaça un peu, le plus petit toujours dans ses bras. Akashi avait les yeux fermés et s'agrippait comme il pouvait aux bras du souverain qui le serrait contre lui. Alors ce fut une épreuve lorsque le rouge lui murmura un « ouvre les yeux ! »

Akashi ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les écarquilla lorsqu'il vit dans quelle position il était. Le torse du Tigre contre son dos, les jambes écartées maintenu par ses bras puissants et surtout le membre du Tigre en lui alors qu'ils étaient en face du grand miroir qui prenait tout le mur à la droite du lit. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il ressentait encore plus ce membre qui le pénétrait et qui venait de trouver sa prostate. Akashi ne put retenir un cri de plaisir alors que Taiga sourit de bonheur en venant lui lécher la joue.

-Ne ferme surtout pas les yeux et regarde bien comment nous ne faisons qu'un, lui dit-il alors qu'Akashi essayait de ne pas regarder ce miroir qui reflétait toute sa honte.

Kagami accéléra la cadence de ses coups de reins contre la prostate du plus jeune qui ne retint plus les cris de plaisir qui résonnèrent contre les murs de la pièce. Akashi ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éjacula. Mais le plus grand rouge, n'ayant toujours pas fini, le retint ainsi jusqu'à sa propre jouissance. Akashi trouva malsain le regard du Tigre qui était fasciné par la vue de sa propre semence qui coulait hors du plus petit.

* * *

***Daiki est composé du mot « grand » et « briller » signifiant littéralement « grande lumière », d'où l'image de guide, Akashi ayant précisé qu'on distinguait leur couleur même dans l'obscurité**

**Voilà. Vous pouvez me lancer des tomates maintenant.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici la suite, avec un jour de retard. J'espère que vous appréciez l'histoire jusqu'ici. En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Shadow**** : Hi ! Tomates parce que je ne sais pas comment chacun a pu prendre la scène^^. Oui, c'était limite du viol mais j'avais vraiment besoin que ça se passe comme ça pour la suite. Je dois t'avouer que la scène avec Aomine était parmi celle que j'ai aimé écrire. Merci de toujours laisser un comm's. Je suis trop contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise, vraiment y a pas meilleur compliment. Vraiment merci !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Il devait être minuit. Akashi revint en boitant difficilement vers ses appartements. Ce qu'il avait subi ce soir avait était dix fois pire que toutes les humiliations qu'il ait subi jusqu'ici. Couché avec le souverain de Seirin n'avait jamais été facile et lui fallait beaucoup de force mentale à chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait. Mais ce soir, après avoir été obligé de l'accueillir en lui, il fut également contraint de le voir le prendre comme s'il ne le ressentait déjà pas assez en lui. Assister à cette scène venait de le briser. Il ouvrit la lourde porte de ses appartements et fut rapidement accueilli par Kise qui tournait en rond au milieu de la pièce principale.

-Akashicchi ! Se précipita-t-il à ses côtés. Tu vas bien ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit celui-ci d'une voix morte

-Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

-Du thé. Laisse-moi prendre un bain avant, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau

-Bien sûr ! L'eau est toujours chaude, prends-ton temps. Je me hâte de te faire du thé

-Merci Kise

Akashi entra difficilement dans la salle d'eau en se servant du mur comme appui. Arrivé près du bassin d'eau chaude, il enleva ses vêtements et entra dans l'eau. Ses muscles tendus se mirent soudainement à se relâcher que tout son corps semblait le faire souffrir. Mais plus que la douleur physique, celle qu'il ressentait au fond de lui faisait encore plus mal.

Il avait su depuis le début ce à quoi il devait faire face quand il comprit que Kagami ne le voulait pas comme un otage pour la paix entre leurs pays mais parce qu'il l'aimait et surtout le désirait. Pour protéger son pays, il avait pris sa décision, il avait décidé que si c'était la meilleure façon de le faire alors il le ferait. Qu'il endurerait l'humiliation. Mais celle de ce soir avait été pire. Il détestait cet homme qui profitait de lui. De cet homme qui disait l'aimait alors qu'il lui faisait subir cette souffrance. Et au fond de lui, il se détestait lui-même de pourtant ressentir du plaisir dans leur moment intime.

Akashi attrapa un petit pot d'argile empli d'huile parfumée pour son bain mais ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans son poing avant de le jeter avec force contre le mur. Le pot éclata en morceau alors que le lanceur s'effondra en larmes. Il lâchait des phrases emplies de douleur entrecoupées de sanglots.

-Je te lave le dos ?

Akashi sursauta à la voix profonde. Il se retourna et aperçu le nouveau serviteur dans un coin de la pièce

-Que fais-tu ici ? Cette pièce m'est réservée, demanda-t-il en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues

-J'étais là avant toi, lui répondit Aomine. C'est Midorima qui m'a demandé de vérifier les fenêtres de la pièce

-Ah tu travaillais ? Tu aurais dû faire connaitre ta présence quand je suis entré

-Impossible, alors que ton cœur était aussi fermé. On aurait dit un animal blessé. Tu ne m'aurais pas entendu.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Lui demanda le prince alors qu'il demandait au bleuté d'un geste de venir à ses côtés.

-Ce que ça veut dire. Ton cœur était noir de sentiments négatifs. Mais elle est redevenue pure maintenant. Elle est plus pure que ceux des personnes que j'ai rencontrées jusqu'ici

Akashi essaya d'assimiler ce qu'Aomine venait de lui dire. Se pourrait-il que le plus grand ait la capacité de voir le cœur des gens ? Etait-ce seulement possible ?

-Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu m'as choisi quand tu es arrivé dans la salle, toi qui refusais de te prosterner, lui dit le rouge en le regardant droit dans les yeux

-Sais pas, répondit le bleuté en haussant les épaules, je pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de toi et c'est comme si mon corps avait bougé de lui-même, mais c'est pas comme si j'étais contre non plus

Aomine attrapa un tissu posé un peu plus loin et se plaça sur le rebord du bassin avant de venir passer gentiment le tissu mouillé dans le dos de son maitre. Son visage se durcit en voyant la marque dans le creux du cou du prince. Son regard remonta avant de s'arrêter sur la boucle d'oreille que portait le noble.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il pointait du doigt l'objet en question

-Ce serait trop long à expliquer ici. Sortons d'abord

Akashi s'assit sur son lit, la tasse de thé vert -que Kise lui apporta plus tôt- en main. Aomine prit place sur un coussin placé par terre en face de lui.

-Tu m'as demandé ce que c'était tout à l'heure. As-tu déjà vu un dragon ?

-De loin. On dit qu'il déteste les humains et ne s'approchent pas des terres d'hommes

-C'est exact. Mais j'en ai déjà rencontré un quand j'étais enfant et ceci est une de ses écailles

-Heee ? Tu es incroyable ! Fit Aomine impressionné alors qu'Akashi souriait gentiment face à sa réaction

-Je n'ai fait que l'aider un peu

Akashi avait huit ans. Même étant troisième prince, son père le roi lui avait préparé une éducation stricte. Alors, ce jour était le seul où il avait du temps libre parmi toutes les heures où il devait étudier. Voulant profiter de la journée qu'il avait, il se rendit là où se trouvaient les chevaux et avec sa fidèle jument Yukimaru, il partit plus loin dans le domaine du château. Il y avait un lac un peu plus loin dans le domaine, c'était un endroit calme où peu de personne venait et s'y rendit donc. Installé dans l'herbe où il admirait les rayons du soleil touché l'eau calme du lac, il entendit soudainement un son. Comme une bête énorme. Il se releva aussitôt et parti cherché d'où le bruit provenait. Devant lui alors se trouva un dragon énorme de couleur bleue presque argentée. Le garçon, caché dans un buisson, se figea d'effroi mais lorsqu'il observa la bête, il vit qu'il fut blessé. Ne pouvant ignorer cette immense bête qui souffrait, il revint vers son cheval, prit la gourde d'eau –qu'il décida de remplir avec l'eau du lac- et approcha le dragon. Ce dernier semblait méfiant mais laissa l'enfant humain l'approcher. Celui-ci lui donna alors l'eau qu'il avait apportée.

Plusieurs jours passèrent donc et chaque après-midi sans faute, après ses leçons, le jeune prince se rendit auprès du dragon pour lui apporter de l'eau. Et puis, au bout d'une semaine, le dragon prit son envol

-Ce jour-là, avant de partir il m'a donné cette écaille dorée que j'ai fait transformé en bijou pour ne jamais oublié, lui raconta Seijuro tout en serrant le petit bijou dans ses poings

-Comme un objet porte bonheur ?

-Si tu veux, rigola doucement le prince repensant à Midorima qui serait ravi de l'entendre dire ça, le vert croyant fortement que certains objets était vraiment fait pour apporter chance. Connais-tu la légende du dragon noir ?

-Dragon noir ?

\- Il est dit qu'il existe un seul dragon noir qui serait le roi de tous les dragons. Il aurait une unique écaille dorée sur son corps et qu'en échange de notre propre vie, celle-ci réaliserait un seul vœu, celui qui nous est plus cher au cœur.

-Et ce serait cette écaille que tu possèdes ?

-Impossible. Le dragon que j'ai rencontré était bleu et puis ce n'est qu'une légende, répondit le prince le visage triste et fermé. Remarquant cela, Aomine lui posa une question qui le démangeait en entendant l'histoire du plus jeune

-As-tu un souhait où tu serais prêt à y laisser la vie ?

-Oui ! S'exclama le magenta. Si je peux protéger mon pays et mes amis alors je n'ai pas besoin de cette vie

Aomine écarquilla les yeux face aux émotions qu'il vit dans les yeux du prince. Il ne pouvait qu'admirait la force que celui-ci voulait montrer malgré le peu de pouvoir qu'il avait. Il le trouvait magnifique.

Aomine se redressa, posa un genou à terre tandis qu'il prit un des pieds d'Akashi –celui qui n'était pas blessé- et y déposa un baiser, renouvelant l'acte qu'il avait fait plus tôt.

-Je suis et serai à tes services pour toujours parce que je t'aime

Akashi écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela venant de cet homme mystérieux aux yeux perçants.

* * *

**Voilà ! Un Aomine un peu sage, ça court pas forcément les rues. J'espère que vous aimez quand même.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis désolée du retard. Voici la suite aui est relativement courte malheureusement et on est déjà à la moitié de l'histoire. J'espère que vous appréciez jusqu'ici. Bonne lecture**

**Shadow**** : Merci ! Tes reviews vont finir par me faire pleurer surtout que je suis quelqu'un qui a facilement la larme à l'œil. Héhé, c'est un secret (non, en fait je suis juste très fan du voice actor d'Aomine et sa voix m'aide à créer le personnage). Tout sera révélé dans les chapitres à venir^^. Je suis trop contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant, vraiment merci.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Quelques jours étaient passés et la jambe d'Akashi allait mieux. Il avait encore un peu de mal à marcher mais ne voulait pas rester enfermé. Il avait de temps en temps le droit de sortir mais sous la strict surveillance de ses amis et dans quelques quartiers uniquement où Kagami avait fait placer des dizaines de soldats. Aujourd'hui, il était venu avec Midorima, Kise et Aomine dans un des plus beaux et plus grands quartiers de la ville impériale

Kise les tira dans des boutiques de tissus où il plaçait les tissus près du visage du prince pour voir si ceux-ci allaient à son teint. Dans quelques stands plus loin, ils rencontrèrent un brun toujours joyeux du nom de Takao Kazunari, un des amis précieux qu'ils avaient dans ce pays ennemi et qui s'était fortement attaché à Midorima. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent même Himuro qui se joignit avec plaisir à eux. Tandis que les deux princes discutaient, Midorima aperçut quelque chose s'organisait au loin et alla s'informer. Il revint quelques temps plus tard et parla à Aomine qui vint alors parler au prince

-Il y a un duel d'épée qui se tiendra tout à l'heure

-Veux-tu y participer ? Lui demanda son maitre. Et pourquoi donc ? Il y a-t-il quelque chose que tu désires et qui est promis au vainqueur ?

-Midorima m'a dit que les serviteurs forts rendaient les autres jaloux mais surtout faisaient la fierté de leur maitre.

-Eh bien ! Si tu y tiens je t'y autorise. Si tu reviens gagnant, je t'accorderais une faveur, lui sourit Akashi

Kise qui était horrifié à l'idée de voir son Aominecchi partir au combat et où il pouvait perdre un bras, essaya de le convaincre d'arrêter. Akashi, lui, vint parler à Midorima pour se moquer du fait à quel point le vert s'était quand même attaché à cet homme qu'il trouvait grossier et désagréable.

-Il apprend facilement, lui répondit tout simplement le vert qui était assez fier de lui, étant celui qui avait enseigné l'art du sabre au bleu pour ainsi assurer protection à leur maitre.

Himuro dû les quitter pour reprendre ses devoirs de prince. Le reste du groupe décida aussi de partir une fois qu'Aomine fut revenu vainqueur du tournoi. Kise resta figer de stupeur face au bleu qui revint sans aucune égratignure. Midorima le félicita en hochant tout simplement la tête lorsqu'il vit le bleu revenir vers eux. Aomine posa genou à terre face à Akashi et lui montra fièrement son gain –une dague fabriquée par l'un des meilleurs maitres de l'empire- signe de sa victoire lors du tournoi. Akashi lui sourit gentiment avant de placer une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. « Je suis fier de toi ! » Lui dit le magenta. Le bleuté se releva avec joie. C'était les mots qu'il attendait

Le groupe s'arrêta alors devant un grand temple. Sans hésitation, le jeune prince y entra en demandant au groupe de l'attendre quelques minutes. Kise expliqua à Aomine que leur maitre s'y rendait à chaque fois qu'il pouvait sortir. Il devait sans doute prier pour pouvoir bientôt rentrer.

Seijuro ressortit quelques temps plus tard. Alors qu'il rejoignit le groupe, une voix l'interrompit

-Akashi-kun ?

Se retournant, le rouge aperçut un homme sortir également du lieu sacré. Il était vêtu de noir de la tête au pied et une grande capuche faisant énormément de l'ombre sur son visage pour que personne ne le reconnaisse. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas du jeune prince qui écarquilla les yeux en le voyant et mit directement un genou à terre pour le saluer. Midorima et les autres, s'étant approchés, imitèrent également leur maitre. Sauf Aomine.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, s'adressa le rouge à l'homme

-Je suis en voyage incognito. Je compte poursuivre ma route, expliqua ce dernier

-Aomine ! Que fais-tu ? S'exclama le vert. Dépêche-toi de t'incliner

-Pourquoi ? C'est pas mon maitre, fit seulement Aomine qui dévisagea le nouveau venu

-Kuroko-sama, veuillez l'excuser, se dépêcha de dire Seijuro.

Kuroko Tetsuya. Difficile à remarquer sous sa capuche, cet homme aux cheveux céruléen et aux yeux de la même couleur était un très grand prêtre. Pour ne pas dire le seul. On dit qu'il aurait fait la majorité de ses entrainements spirituels dans le royaume des dragons, lieu qu'aucun humain n'avait jamais vu -son existence étant même un mystère-. Kuroko Tetsuya était porteur de paroles divines que même Kagami Taiga s'inclinait devant lui. Il voyageait de royaume en royaume pour leur livrer ce qu'il savait sans jamais s'intéresser à la politique du pays. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas au courant de la situation du prince de Teiko.

-Akashi-kun, qui est-ce ? Demanda ledit Kuroko qui demanda au prince de Teiko de se relever

-C'est mon nouveau serviteur. Il s'appelle Aomine Daiki

-Aomine…Daiki ? Depuis quand est-il à ton service ?

-Cela fait quelques temps seulement et étant donné qu'il a perdu la mémoire, il est encore en cours d'apprentissage

-Oh ! Je vois. Il a perdu la mémoire ?

-C'est cela !

-Alors, peut-être que ce bijou que tu portes peut être d'une quelconque signification

-Eh ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

Kuroko ne lui répondit pas et se tourna vers le serviteur

-Aomine-kun, fais-moi confiance, le jour où tu retrouveras ta véritable identité n'est pas bien loin. Fais juste confiance en tes sentiments.

Kuroko se retourna vers le chef du groupe avant de lui sourire et s'en alla.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent sans encombre. Mais ce jour-là, Akashi s'étonna de voir Kise arrivé comme s'il avait un loup à sa poursuite.

-Akashicchi, j'ai un message de Kagami pour toi, dit le blond essoufflé

Le magenta se dépêcha de rejoindre donc le fameux Kagami et s'étonna de le retrouver en compagnie d'un homme que le souverain de Seirin lui présenta. Il s'appelait Murasakibara Atsushi, il était très grand et avait les cheveux et les yeux couleurs lavandes, il était peintre voyageur. Ses tableaux étaient les plus chers du marché et Kagami voulait profiter de l'occasion de l'avoir dans son empire pour lui demander un portrait du plus jeune rouge. Le grand souverain, qui était d'habitude très jaloux, autorisa donc exclusivement au peintre de rester seul avec son aimé. Ce que le Tigre ne savait pas, c'est que Seijuro connaissait déjà cet homme et qu'il était, qui plus est, originaire de Teiko. Akashi était heureux de savoir qu'ils pouvaient être tous les deux sans que personne ne vienne les déranger. Seijuro voulait des nouvelles de son pays, savoir comment se portait son royaume et ses frères. Même une petite information sans valeur suffisait, il voulait juste savoir. Cela faisait un an qu'il attendait une telle nouvelle.

-Je suis content que tu ailles bien Aka-chin, commença Murasakibara en préparant son matériel

-Moi aussi Atsushi, tu ne sais pas comme ça me fait du bien de te voir

-Comment vont Mido-chin et Kise-chin ?

-Bien aussi. Ils n'ont pas changé du tout, même si Shintarou est plus tendu

-Je comprends.

-Atsushi, et mes frères ? Comment vont-ils ? Y-a-t-il eu un quelconque changement depuis mon départ ?

-Ils vont bien. Chihiro dirige le royaume avec sagesse, comme toujours. Shuuzou va bien mais il est plus irritable depuis ton départ, lui expliqua le peintre en commençant quelques tracés sur sa toile

-Je vois. Je suis heureux d'apprendre qu'ils aillent bien.

Après cela, aucun des deux hommes ne dirent un mot. Akashi profitait juste de la présence du violet. Ça lui faisait énormément de bien de voir un visage familier après tant de temps

-Normalement, j'avais une lettre pour toi, fit soudainement le plus grand éclatant la bulle de silence, mais pensant que cela pouvait être très dangereux, j'ai préféré la déchirer.

-Atsushi ? Seijuro resta figer de surprise.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Aka-chin. Tout va bien ! Le violet se leva de sa chaise et vint se poser devant le plus petit. Il lui caressa la tête comme le ferait un parent à son enfant pour le rassurer. Teiko et Rakuzan sont en pleine discussion d'une alliance. Tu pourras bientôt partir d'ici.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu.  
Voilà, tous les miracles sont là. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, je voyais tout de suite Kuroko dans ce rôle-là.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello  
Voici la suite. Je suis contente de pas être en retard cette fois. Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous appréciez. En tout cas, merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici.  
Bonne lecture**

**Shadow ****: C'est vrai que le chapitre 8 était assez calme. En tout cas, je suis contente que les rôles de Kuroko et Mukkun te plaisent. J'espère que ce chapitre 9 ne te décevra pas. Merci de toujours laisser une si gentille review ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

« Tu pourras bientôt partir d'ici »

Akashi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il n'y croyait plus. Mais ses frères avaient bougés pour le sortir de là. Rakuzan était un royaume voisin à Teiko, il avait beaucoup plus de force militaire. Si une alliance était faite entre les deux pays, alors Teiko pourrait rivaliser contre la force de Seirin.

Rakuzan était en effet un grand pays et surtout, était un des royaumes à s'être ouvertement déclaré ennemi de Seirin et son souverain. Pour l'atteindre, il fallait passer par Teiko, c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Kagami n'avait pas encore décidé de l'attaquer, parce que Teiko était encore son allié, ou du moins, était jusqu'ici territoire neutre. Maintenant, il ne fallait surtout pas que celui-ci apprenne que Teiko était sur le point de lui tourner le dos. Le Tigre pourrait entrer dans une colère noire et n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre au troisième prince et le prendre comme un vrai otage cette fois.

Mais pour Akashi, c'était un espoir. Il fallait qu'il tienne maintenant et surtout qu'il empêche Taiga de découvrir ce que ses frères étaient en train de comploter.

Akashi ne put retenir ses larmes de tomber. Murasakibara le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il imaginait bien tout ce que son prince pouvait endurer.

-Je n'ai pas encore les détails sur votre évasion mais je te les donnerai le jour venu

-Mais comment feras-tu pour me les donner ?

-Je suis peintre Aka-chin. Je ferais en sorte que le portrait soit fait pour ce jour-là.

Effectivement, Murasakibara était un peintre peu commun. Contrairement aux autres artistes qui gardait leur modèle devant eux pour leur œuvre et finissait en quelques jours, Atsushi lui n'avait besoin de voir son modèle que pour faire quelques tracés pour l'allure globale et laissa sa mémoire et son énorme talent faire le reste. Il mettait plus de temps pour finir une toile mais ce qu'il créait était tous unique et c'est ce qui faisait leur grande valeur.

-Merci Atsushi ! Lui dit le prince alors que le violet le prit une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de reprendre ses tracés pour son tableau. Le rouge et le violet discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le violet dû partir

* * *

Le soir même, Akashi expliqua à Midorima et Kise ce que ses frères étaient en train de préparer pour les sortir de là. Kise fondit en larmes alors que Midorima fit semblant d'enlever une poussière de son œil. Le prince leur demanda ensuite de faire très attention à ce qu'aucun mot sur le sujet ne sorte de la pièce et préféra avertir deux fois Kise qu'il savait être très bavard.

Aomine revint de sa ronde quand il vit Kise et Midorima quittés la chambre du magenta. Ce n'était pas rare de les voir ensemble tous les trois, c'était normal au contraire. Mais Aomine ne supportait pas de voir que son maitre souriait plus aux autres qu'à lui. Et d'ailleurs, il voyait ce même maitre assis sur sa terrasse, les yeux levés au ciel et un sourire tel qu'il n'avait jamais vu peint sur son visage. Il décida de s'approcher

-Aomine. Merci de ton dur travail pour ce soir. Veux-tu me tenir compagnie ?

Sans un mot, le bleu pris place aux côtés du prince.

-Le ciel est magnifique ce soir.

-Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ? Coupa soudainement le bleu

-Comment ça ?

-Tu souris tout le temps à Kise et Midorima. Et même à ce type arrogant mais tu ne me souris jamais

-Voyons, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

-Le mec aux cheveux rouges qui se prend pour un dieu

-Veux-tu parler de Kagami Taiga ?

-Rien à cirer de son nom. Pourquoi tu lui accordes plus d'attention qu'à moi ? Vous couchez ensemble non ?

-Q-Qui t'as dit ça ? Demanda le rouge estomaqué. Il se doutait que les gens savaient mais ça lui faisait mal qu'on le lui dise si ouvertement

-Ça se voit ! D'ailleurs, tu vas aller le voir après, non ? Lui répondit le bleu, le regard blessé. Moi je t'aime Akashi.

Le concerné en perdit ses mots. Il ne s'était jamais douté qu'Aomine puisse avoir des sentiments pour lui. C'était un homme tellement mystérieux mais un regard vers le bleu et Akashi put lire dans ses yeux qu'il lui disait la vérité. Et lui, l'aimait-il en retour ? Surement. Il appréciait Aomine pour sa gentillesse et son honnêteté, le bleu était toujours là pour lui, le protégeant à sa façon et Akashi trouvait agréable sa présence, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter de l'aimer ouvertement. Tout cela lui fit soudainement peur.

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible entre nous

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous sommes trop différents. Je suis prince et toi… toi, tu es…

Seijuro ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne voulait pas dire ça mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était trop blessé pour accepter ou même songer d'aimer quelqu'un.

-Toi tu es un esclave, murmura Akashi ayant honte de dire cela à quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un ami.

-Je vois, lui répondit le bleuté.

Akashi écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il le vit agenouillé devant lui. Le plus âgé murmura un « sache que mes sentiments pour toi resteront à jamais inchangé » avant de renouer le serment qu'il avait déjà fait. Alors que le prince, au fond de lui, voulait lui crier d'arrêter, qu'il s'infligeait une souffrance qu'il pouvait éviter.

* * *

Kagami s'assit au bord du lit avant de jeter un regard vers le plus jeune qui était allongé dans ses draps.

-Tu m'ennuies ce soir Seijuro.

-Eh ?

-J'ai l'impression que je faisais l'amour à une poupée. Je crois que je devrais commencer à me chercher un nouvel amant qui soit plus attentionné que toi

-Voyons, ne dites pas cela. Le plus petit se releva en vitesse avant de s'agripper au souverain. « Pas ça ! » Pensa le prince. Il fallait absolument qu'il garde cette attention et cette affection que Taiga lui portait, en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que Teiko et Rakuzan signent leur alliance

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le grand rouge en passant ses mains dans les cheveux du plus jeune

-Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, je suis juste un peu fatigué, dit-il en fermant les yeux comme pour apprécier le toucher de son partenaire

-Je vois...Je m'inquiète tu sais

-A quel propos ? Demanda ledit Seijuro, curieux de cette soudainement déclaration

-Que tu éprouves plus d'affection pour cet esclave que tu as pris sous ton aile que pour moi

Akashi écarquilla les yeux avant de se mettre à rire

-Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? Demanda le Tigre avec un air enfantin. Si Seijuro ne le détestait pas, il l'aurait trouvé mignon à cet instant. Mais c'était un enfant qui voulait un humain comme jouet et un pays entier comme terrain de jeu, et ça Seijuro ne pouvait l'oublier

-Pardonnez-moi ! Répondit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Je ne comprends pas vraiment, il s'agit d'un esclave. Comment pouvez-vous imaginer que je puisse m'intéresser à lui alors que je vous ai vous

-Je vois, j'ai l'impression que tu l'apprécies énormément mais ce que tu dis là me rassures. Souffla de soulagement Kagami alors qu'il prit dans ses bras le plus jeune.

-Pour vous rassurer encore plus, voulez-vous une preuve ? Souffla Seijuro à son oreille. Ce qui étonna le plus âgé mais il oublia vite cet instant quand il sentit les lèvres de son compagnon se presser contre les siennes.

* * *

Kise courut vers Akashi lorsque celui-ci entra dans ses appartements quelques heures plus tard. Le prince ne comprit un mot de ce que lui disait le blond et lui demanda de se calmer.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Avec Midorimacchi on s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Aominecchi revenir de sa ronde de dehors alors nous sommes allés le voir et on l'a retrouvé blessé.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Midorimacchi est en train de le soigner. Il va bien, ce ne sont que des égratignures

-Je vois, souffla de soulagement le jeune maitre. Demande-lui de venir me voir après s'il n'est pas trop fatigué

-D'accord... Je te prépare ton bain.

Aomine entra dans la pièce sombre et vit que Seijuro ne dormait pas encore et semblait l'attendre.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda le plus jeune en l'invitant à s'assoir à ses côtés. Daiki hésita avant de prendre place sur le lit de son prince, à quelques centimètres de lui

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose

-Je vois. Je suis soulagé.

Aomine vit que le prince semblait vexé par quelque chose et décida de lui demander. Akashi lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé avec Kagami et lui dit qu'il était sûr que c'était l'œuvre du souverain de Seirin si Daiki s'est fait attaqué

-Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Vu que tu ne m'aimes pas

-C-Ca n'a rien à voir. Si cet homme pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, il n'hésitera pas à te faire tuer

-Comment peux-tu en être sur ?

-C'est parce qu'il l'a déjà fait dans le passé. Crois-tu que j'irais volontairement dans son lit ? La première fois qu'il a voulu me toucher j'ai refusé et le lendemain j'ai retrouvé un des domestiques qui était venu avec moi mort dans le jardin. Et le pire c'est qu'il a fait en sorte que ça apparaisse comme un accident

-Donc tu as accepté pour protéger Kise et Midorima ? Tu es un merveilleux prince Akashi. Tu as un cœur pur qui essaie de protéger ce qui lui est cher. Et je t'admire et t'aime pour ça

-Ne dis pas un mot de plus ! … Ce que je fais n'a rien de noble. Je suis un homme faible qui offre volontairement son corps pour protéger ce qu'il a. Ce que tu crois aimer n'est que quelque chose d'impur, répondit-il brusquement en chassant la main de Daiki qui s'était approché de lui. Ne me touche pas !

-Je suis désolé. Mais crois-moi, tu n'es pas impur. Ce que tu dis ne changera pas ce que je ressens

-M'aimes-tu encore après ce que je viens de te dire ? Tu sais très bien que tu souffriras de ces sentiments que je ne peux te rendre.

Le silence s'installa sans qu'aucun des deux ne disent quoi que ce soit après cela. L'atmosphère était un peu tendue. Puis le bleuté brisa soudainement le silence

-Akashi ? Tu te rappelles du tournoi que j'ai gagné

-Ah lors de notre sortie. Je t'ai promis une récompense. Que veux-tu donc ?

-Laisse-moi t'embrasser

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu.  
J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, bonsoir  
Je suis désolée qu'il n'y ait pas eu de publication le week-end dernier. J'étais clouée au lit à cause d'une vilaine grippe sans aucune envie de toucher à mon PC. Mais tout va bien maintenant et comme d'habitude, normalement il y a un chapitre tous les week-ends.  
Voilà. Merci à tous les fidèles lecteurs et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré son retard.  
Bonne lecture**

**Shadow**** : Merci pour ta review. J'ai tellement hâte que tu lises la suite à chaque fois comme ça je ne te spoile pas accidentellement en te répondant ici mais je peux juste dire que tu as un très bon sixième sens ^^ En tout cas, merci de toujours continuer à lire. You are the best !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

« Laisse-moi t'embrasser »

Seijuro écarquilla les yeux. Il avait bien entendu n'est-ce pas ? Et il venait de rejeter les sentiments du bleuté il y a quelques minutes qui plus est. Lâchant un soupir, il se tourna vers Daiki en le regardant droit dans les yeux

-Tu es vraiment têtu dis-moi.

-Je te promets que c'est la dernière fois. Je me contenterai de t'aimer en silence ensuite.

Akashi semblait réfléchir un long moment avant de lâcher un petit « C'est d'accord ». A la seconde même où il finit sa phrase, il n'eut le temps de réaliser que Daiki avait déjà pris d'assaut ses lèvres. Etrangement, il trouva agréable ce baiser qu'il avait refusé au départ, et se trouva même à ouvrir la bouche pour laisser l'autre approfondir l'échange. Ils se séparèrent lorsque l'air les manquait et Seijuro se dépêcha de s'éloigner du bleuté

-Maintenant, retourne à ta chambre. Je suis fatigué, ordonna le prince alors qu'il s'éloignait pour enfiler son kimono pour la nuit.

.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cet incident et Akashi restait sans nouvel de Murasakibara. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre espoir. Ses frères ne le laisseraient jamais. Il décida de descendre en ville pour se changer les idées et la tâche était assez facile quand Kise était dans les parages (ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas là à chaque sortie en ville du prince). Mais Takao faisait également partie de la fête. Il l'avait rencontré quelques temps après son arrivé à Seirin. Kise et le brun s'était vite lié d'amitié mais Akashi perçut également que le brun appréciait (un peu trop peut-être) son ami aux cheveux émeraude. Il fallait dire que Takao était intelligent et avait le don de trouver des sujets de conversation qui intéressaient Shintarou.

.

Aujourd'hui, il décida donc de faire une promenade en compagnie de ses fidèles amis et de Takao. Ce dernier connaissait pas mal la ville, il connaissait quelques ruelles pas très fréquentées et où la garde de Kagami –qui devait toujours avoir un œil sur le prince lors de ses sorties- ne pouvait les tracer éternellement. Cette petite escapade plaisait énormément au magenta qui s'imaginait déjà faire pareil le jour de son évasion pour enfin rentrer chez lui. Le cœur du rouge se serra juste à la pensée de laisser un ami précieux comme Kazunari derrière sans même pouvoir lui dire au revoir. Il ne devait surtout pas laisser filer une information confidentielle même à un ami proche. Il savait également que Ryouta et Shintarou en avait conscience et il fut étonné de voir Kise agir de façon tout à fait naturel mais il faisait quand même confiance au blond alors décida de ne pas douter de lui ainsi.

Se retournant, Akashi vit Aomine qui les suivait sans un mot depuis leur départ du palais. Akashi repensa à ce que le bleuté lui avait dit et il ne pouvait ne pas s'attacher à cet homme qui lui semblait si honnête et pure. Aomine lui disait souvent qu'il avait le cœur pur mais le plus jeune avait conclu que s'il devait y en avoir un parmi eux, ce serait Daiki et non lui. Et plus les jours passés, plus Seijuro s'attachait à lui. Il avait tout simplement peur de l'admettre. Kagami n'avait pas tort quand il le lui avait fait remarquer mais Seijuro n'était pas facile. Il se disait qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à la romance. Regardant le bleu droit dans les yeux –qui étonna celui-ci surtout quand le prince ne lui dit rien-, Akashi prit une décision.

Le soir même, il demanda à Aomine de le retrouver sur sa terrasse. Il lui demanda alors de ne surtout pas lâcher un mot de ce qui allait se dire.

-Tu es le seul à ne pas être au courant et je tiens à te le dire. Nous préparons une évasion. Je vais rentrer à Teiko

Aomine écarquilla les yeux avant de se jeter sur le rouge pour le serrer dans ses bras

-Ne me laisse pas ! Ne me laisse pas seul ici Akashi. Je t'en prie

-Que racontes-tu ? Lui répondit tendrement le magenta avant de retourner son étreinte. Tu vas venir avec moi.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Je te le promets. Et une fois là-bas, reste avec moi

-Je t'en fais le serment.

.

Quelques jours passèrent quand un bon matin, Akashi reçut une visite. Il s'agissait de Reo qui venait le chercher. Apparemment Kagami avait une surprise pour lui. Arrivé dans la grande salle où Taiga recevait la plupart des gens, il fut étonné d'y rencontrer un homme qu'il attendait avec impatience. Il s'agissait de Murasakibara qui revenait avec son tableau. Kagami avait été ravi de voir l'immense portrait. Trop occupé à ordonner à ses serviteurs de lui trouver une place où il pouvait l'exposer, le Tigre rata l'échange silencieux qui se faisait entre les deux Teiko. Murasakibara quitta le palais quelques minutes plus tard et Akashi fit en sorte de reprendre normalement ses cours. Une fois la nuit tombée, il se dépêcha de sortir de la poche secrète de sa ceinture de kimono (merci à Kise qui, rusé et malin, était chargé de faire les vêtements du prince et qui n'oubliait jamais qu'ils étaient en territoire ennemi) la lettre qu'Atsushi lui avait donnée.

Kise, Midorima et Aomine étaient avec lui. Akashi les regarda chacun droit dans les yeux qui répondirent par un hochement de tête. D'une main tremblante, le rouge ouvrit la lettre et la lut. Une fois sa lecture terminée, il brula le message avec la bougie qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Il valait mieux être prudent avec ce genre de chose. Il ordonna alors aux trois autres d'aller vérifier s'il y avait des gens dans les parages, les murs avaient des oreilles et ce qui allait être dit était une question de vie ou de mort.

Une fois sûr que personne n'était dans les parages, les quatre se retrouvèrent et ils tendirent l'oreille vers celui qui détenait l'information.

-L'alliance entre Teiko et Rakuzan a été signé sans problème. Nous allons quitter Seirin dans trois jours. Takao nous attendra une fois toutes les lumières du palais éteintes. Il connait un passage secret qui mène dans la forêt où des chevaux nous attendront, leur expliqua dans un murmure le prince

-Takao ? Demanda le vert, choqué d'apprendre que Kazunari soit mêlé à leur histoire.

-Il se trouve que Takao est en fait un espion de Rakuzan, lui expliqua le rouge. Il est justement supposé quitter Seirin pour retourner dans son pays, il sera un bon guide. Si tout se passe sans encombre, nous devrions atteindre la frontière au lever du soleil

-Ca nous donne assez de temps avant que Kagami et ses gardes ne se rendent compte de notre absence

-Effectivement. Des représentants de Rakuzan, que Takao rejoindra, sont déjà à Teiko

La déclaration d'Akashi était très claire. Cela signifiait qu'au moindre signe de violence de la part de Seirin, l'alliance Rakuzan-Teiko était prête à se battre.

Kise fondit en larmes. Ils allaient rentrer. Ce n'était plus un rêve maintenant. Il sentit la main chaleureuse d'Aomine dans son dos et regarda le bleu qui lui sourit. Kise lui avait promis de lui montrer les plus beaux endroits de Teiko et surtout ceux qu'Akashi aimait le plus (le blond étant au courant des sentiments qu'avait Aomine pour son maitre). Dans trois jours, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus à Seirin fera partie du passé.

.

Soudainement, la porte des appartements du prince de Teiko s'ouvrit avec fracas. Les quatre amis qui étaient rassemblés dans la chambre d'Akashi se dépêchèrent de voir de quoi il s'agissait avant de retrouver une bonne dizaine de soldats armés. A leur tête, un des généraux du Tigre Ecarlate : Hanamiya Makoto. Midorima sortit son arme et se plaça devant son prince dans le but de le protéger

-Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à entrer sans permission dans les appartements du prince Akashi, gronda le vert en fixant le général

-Calmez-vous donc Midorima-dono, nous ne sommes pas là pour faire du mal au prince, je suis sous ordre de notre grand empereur de ramener le misérable qui se prénomme Aomine Daiki, répliqua ledit général un sourire narquois plaqué sur son visage

-Hors de question ! Vous n'irez nulle part avec un de mes hommes sans mon consentement, répondit Akashi le regard furieux

-Une telle expression ne va pas avec votre visage, croyez-moi, rigola Hanamiya. Malgré le respect que je vous dois, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous.

Aussitôt, Hanamiya ordonna à ses hommes de saisir le bleuté. Akashi s'interposa mais Aomine l'en empêcha

-Je vais partir avec ces hommes, déclara-t-il

-Que racontes-tu ? Je n'ai nullement donné mon accord pour ceci

-Akashi, écoute-moi ! Ne rends pas vain les efforts que tu as faits pour protéger ceux que tu aimes.

Aomine se laissa attacher par les hommes qui l'emmenèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Hanamiya, laissant passer ses hommes en premier, se retourna vers le prince qui resta figé sur place. Il lui sourit comme pour montrer que le prince n'avait aucune autorité en ces lieux malgré son titre, s'inclina ensuite et partit sans un mot.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu.  
N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et de l'histoire en général. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, merci pour la compréhension pour le retard du dernier chapitre. Je m'excuse pour ce chapitre si vous trouvez plus de fautes que d'habitude parce que je suis sur mon téléphone et non sur mon PC avec lequel j'ai plus l'habitude de travailler. J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira et ne vous décevra pas.  
Bonne lecture.**

**Shadow**** : J'ai adoré ton commentaire. C'est vraiment la réaction que j'espérais recevoir ^^ J'aurai peut-être dû préciser que j'étais une vraie sadique sur certains points et faire souffrir mon personnage préféré est l'une de mes passions hihi XD En tout cas, j'ai envie de te dire de t'accrocher parce que j'ai pas encore fini niveau sadisme. Merci de toujours être fidèle au poste.**

**Space D Estrella Blanche**** : Merci pour tes reviews. Oui oui, tu as fait une petite faute de lecture parce que cette fic est encore en cours mais non tu n'es pas stupide, ne t'inquiète pas. En tout cas merci beaucoup d'aimer mon histoire à ce point, tes mots me vont droit au cœur. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas et n'hésite surtout pas à me dire ce que tu penses**

**Yukiyo-Misaki ****: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis moi-même une lectrice silencieuse alors juste le fait que tu aies pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot me fait énormément plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Akashi se rendit d'un pas pressé vers la salle où devait se trouvait le souverain à cette heure de la matinée. La veille avait été un vrai cauchemar pour lui. Des soldats avaient débarqués au beau milieu de la nuit sans prévenir, arrêtaient un de ses hommes et tout cela sans sa permission, et repartirent comme si de rien n'était. Akashi était resté quelques minutes sous le choc avant de courir hors de ses appartements sous les cris désespérés de Kise et Midorima. Il s'était rendu dans les appartements de Kagami et avait exigé le voir mais sa demande avait été refusé, soit disant que le souverain avait annoncé qu'il avait besoin de se reposer. Akashi dû repartir bredouille.

Alors, ce matin, après une nuit très courte, Seijuro était déterminé à parler à cet homme qu'il détestait tant. Quand il rentra dans la pièce, il put constater que Kagami était avec son frère en pleine conversation. Il salua les deux hommes, salutations que Himuro lui rendit alors que le plus grand le regarda avec un regard dur.

-Quel regard me fais-tu là Seijuro ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Il est rare de te voir à cette heure-ci, ne devrais-tu pas être en train d'étudier ?

-Je m'excuse de vous déranger mais je suis venu parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir

-Oh ? Et que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

-Vos soldats sont rentrés sans permission dans mes appartements et ont arrêté un de mes hommes. On m'a dit que c'était sous vos ordres

-Effectivement ! Répondit le Tigre d'un ton sec. Tu peux disposer, dit-il coupa court à toute conversation. Mais Seijuro était déterminé à avoir des réponses.

-Expliquez-moi ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi soudainement

-Cet homme nommé Aomine Daiki est un espion de Rakuzan. Cela te suffit-il comme explication ?

Akashi failli lâcher un hoquet de surprise. Kagami était-il au courant de l'alliance entre Teiko et Rakuzan ? Non, surement pas. Mais Rakuzan était son ennemi et cette excuse suffisait pour accuser Aomine.

-Je vous en prie, relâchez-le. Je ne sais pas d'où vous tenez ces informations mais je vous promets que cela n'est pas vrai

-J'en étais sûr. Tu as vraiment développé une affection pour ce bandit.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je trouve tout cela injuste, c'est tout.

-Des choix parfois injustes doivent être faits pour assurer quelque chose de précieux. Je ne tiens pas à mettre mon empire et mon trône en danger juste à cause d'un homme. Cette conversation est finie, retourne dans tes appartements maintenant

Akashi repartit vexer. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire maintenant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à part supplier Kagami de relâcher Aomine. Mais Kagami n'était pas ouvert à quelconque forme de discussion. D'habitude il écoutait ce qu'Akashi avait à lui dire et jamais il ne l'avait traité aussi méchamment. Mais Akashi avait bien vu que la jalousie de Kagami était en train de le consumer.

-Akashi-kun !

Le dénommé se retourna et vit Himuro qui courrait après lui. Le prince de Seirin l'invita à prendre l'air. De longues minutes passèrent alors que les deux princes profitaient des doux rayons de soleil matinaux. Au bout d'un moment, Himuro brisa le silence.

-Je suis désolé pour l'attitude de mon frère

-Ne vous en faites pas. Vous n'y êtes pour rien

-Tu sais, beaucoup de personne n'apprécie pas sa façon de faire. Nous lui en sommes reconnaissant de faire évoluer notre pays ainsi mais je pense qu'il y a une façon de faire autre que par la violence. Mais, malheureusement, il s'est fait une réputation par celle-ci et peu ose le contredire ou le critiquer.

Seijuro regarda tout simplement le plus âgé. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de parler de Kagami encore longtemps. Himuro dû comprendre le message en regardant les yeux du plus jeune. Il se leva donc, se plaça devant son interlocuteur et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule

-Akashi-kun, je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi mais j'aimerais juste que tu saches que ce pays n'est pas ton ennemi

Le Seirin pris ensuite congé, laissant ainsi le Teiko seul avec la dernière phrase en boucle dans sa tête.

.

Le temps passa et Akashi revenait dès qu'il pouvait reparler au Tigre. Mais ce dernier était devenu totalement sourd à ses requêtes. Malheureusement pour le magenta, le jour de leur départ était arrivé. Akashi avait essayé le matin de parler à l'empereur mais il ne fut même pas autorisé à le voir.

Kise et Midorima rangeaient leurs affaires avec inquiétude. Allaient-ils pouvoir partir de cet endroit sain et sauf ? Et surtout, allaient-ils partir avec Aomine ? L'après-midi était déjà là et le blond et le vert ne purent que regarder avec impuissance leur prince tourné en rond dans la pièce. Kise finit de remballer ses affaires et alla préparer du thé. Midorima organisa tout à ce que personne ne remarque leur départ. Concernant les affaires, ils n'avaient pas grands choses à emporter. Ils avaient juste des vêtements chauds de prévu pour faire face au froid de la nuit, deux trois choses qu'ils pouvaient mettre dans les poches secrètes des kimonos et quelques provisions pour la route au cas où. Midorima cacha le tout.

En fin d'après-midi, Reo arriva pour parler tissu avec Kise. Ce dernier jouait parfaitement bien la comédie, ils étaient partis sur une longue conversation concernant les prochains vêtements qu'ils allaient créer pour assortir celui du prince à celui du Tigre. Midorima, n'étant pas de nature à montrer grand-chose, parvint sans problème à cacher son excitation. Akashi lui avait du mal et préféra alors s'enfermer dans sa chambre sous prétexte qu'il était fatigué et que de toute manière Kise le connaissait très bien et n'avait donc pas besoin de sa présence en tant que mannequin pour imaginer ses prochaines tenues.

.

La nuit tomba et l'heure de leur évasion était arrivée. La veille, Akashi avait demandé à Kise qui connaissait énormément de monde, de faire en sorte d'obtenir la clé de la prison dans laquelle se trouvait Aomine. Et qu'au pire, ils allaient le faire sortir et s'enfuir ensuite. Le problème, c'était que Kise était revenu avec un double des clés mais avait annoncé à Akashi que la prison était gardée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et qu'il n'y avait pas assez de temps pour eux de les permettre de s'échapper en forêt jusqu'au prochain changement de garde. Ils se feraient surprendre directement si le prisonnier venait à s'enfuir. Et dans ce cas, ce serait la catastrophe pour eux mais surtout pour Akashi. Midorima n'eut d'autre choix que de dire à contrecœur à son maitre de laisser le bleu derrière.

Ils retrouvèrent facilement Takao qui les attendait. Alors que celui-ci donné les instructions pour arriver jusqu'aux chevaux, Akashi déclara alors une chose qui cloua Midorima et Kise et même Takao sur place

-Je reste !

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu.  
Alors ? Quelqu'un s'y était attendu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot et je vous dis à dans le prochain chapitre**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour les gens,  
Je ne sais que dire à part « merci » ! Plus que quelques dizaines de vue et on atteint les 1000 vues. Vraiment merci. Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise à ce point.  
Bonne lecture**

**Shadow**** : Haha, ravi de te surprendre. « Je reste » en mode question pour un champion ^^ En tout cas, j'espère que la suite va te plaire également, et pour mon sadisme, je préfère me taire et attendre de voir ce que tu en penses.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

« Je reste »

-Akashicchi, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Fit Kise au bord de la panique totale

-Je ne peux pas partir en laissant Aomine derrière. Je lui ai promis qu'il sera avec nous et un homme ne revient jamais sur ses paroles

-Dans ce cas, nous restons également, déclara Midorima

-Hors de question. Vous ne serez qu'une gêne pour moi si vous restez. Je ne pourrais agir librement que lorsque la menace de Kagami sur vos vies ne sera plus là. Et ce moment est arrivé. Alors, s'il vous plait, si vous pensez vraiment à moi, partez !

-Mais Akashicchi…

-Ce n'est pas un adieu. Je serai bientôt de retour à Teiko

-Akashi-kun…, lâcha Takao, étonné du changement de situation

\- C'est un ordre de votre prince : retournez sain et sauf à Teiko, notre terre natale. Telle est maintenant la mission que je vous assigne.

-Akashi (-cchi), murmurèrent Midorima et Kise. Celui qu'ils avaient devant eux était leur prince. Akashi avait l'aura qu'il avait lorsqu'il était chez lui, cette aura qu'il avait peu à peu perdue en arrivant à Seirin. Mais à cet instant précis, leur prince était de retour et il brillait de mille feux. Kise en eut les larmes aux yeux

-J'attends votre réponse ! Dit fermement le magenta

Le blond et le vert mirent directement un genou à terre, la tête profondément inclinée devant leur prince et répondirent ensemble un « à vos ordres ». Akashi demanda ensuite à Takao de veiller sur ses amis et leur souhaita bonne chance.

Lorsqu'Akashi fut sûr que ses amis purent franchir le mur du palais, il s'en alla cette fois mais pas en direction de ses appartements. Faisant attention à ne faire aucun bruit, il se dirigea vers les prisons du palais. Il avait appris en détail l'heure du changement de garde que Kise avait pu collecter et au premier changement, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cellule de son ami

.

Aomine était fatigué et salement amoché dû aux coups qu'on lui avait affligé, son corps le faisait souffrir. Il avait faim et soif. Kagami avait fait en sorte de ne lui accorder aucune faveur. Il savait que si cela continuait ainsi, il ne pourrait pas vivre plus longtemps. Son seul regret, ce serait de ne pas voir Akashi une dernière fois. Mais quand il pensa que le magenta était sain et sauf en direction de son chez lui à cette heure-ci, il ressentit une douce chaleur en lui.

Il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher et resta sur ses gardes. Normalement, personne ne venait à cette heure-ci. Alors, lorsqu'il vit la chevelure magenta qui se précipita de déverrouiller la porte, il crut que son cœur allait lâcher. Akashi entra dans la cellule et se précipita sur lui. Aomine n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, demanda le rouge en analysant chacune de ses blessures ainsi que les chaines -assez longues quand même- reliant ses poignets aux murs et qui le maintenait prisonnier, empêchant ainsi de grands mouvements. A cet instant, Aomine sut qu'il ne rêvait pas.

-Je n'ai rien dit. Je t'ai promis alors je ne leur ai rien dit à propos de votre évasion ni de l'alliance qu'a fait ton pays, murmura-t-il l'esprit dans le brouillard

-Je le sais bien, lui dit le rouge en passant sa main dans les cheveux couleurs nuit. Aomine apprécia le geste mais la réalité le frappa de plein fouet

-Imbécile, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il

-Je ne pouvais pas partir sans toi

-Tu sais seulement dans quoi tu t'embarques ?

-N'es-tu pas content de me voir ? Le titilla le rouge. Aomine était heureux mais il savait aussi que cette situation était très dangereuse pour le plus jeune.

-Je t'ai apporté un peu d'eau. Je suppose que tu dois avoir soif, lui dit Seijuro alors qu'il ouvrait une gourde et faisait en sorte qu'Aomine puisse boire. Le bleuté accepta le liquide avec joie et bu jusqu'à étancher sa soif. Un souvenir flou lui revint en mémoire à cet instant

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène… où tu me fais boire, dit-il alors qu'Akashi refermait la gourde et la rangea pour être sûr de ne pas l'oublier et ainsi donner des indices aux gardes sur sa venue.

-C'est la première fois que je te donne de l'eau mais en ce qui concerne la scène, cela doit être un des souvenirs, la mémoire te revient peut-être petit-à-petit, lui sourit Akashi.

-Je sais pas. Revenons aux choses importantes, sérieusement qu'est-ce tu fous la ? Demanda Aomine au bord de la panique

-Je tiens une promesse que j'ai faite

-Si c'est pour te mettre en danger alors je préfère encore la briser

-Pas moi ! Répliqua Seijuro.

-Akashi, écoute-moi ! Essaya de le raisonner le bleu. Te voir ici en ce moment, je ne sais pas comment te dire que je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde parce que je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir. Mais je veux également que tu graves en toi que ce qui fait mon bonheur c'est de te savoir sain et sauf dans ton pays natal. Alors pars maintenant, tu as encore le temps.

-Non ! Je suis content que Kise et Midorima puissent rentrer chez nous et que Rakuzan et Teiko aient formé une alliance puissante pour protéger mon peuple, il ne me reste plus que de m'occuper de toi, finit le rouge en embrassant de force le bleu. Mais au plus grand étonnement du rouge, celui-ci le repoussa.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Demanda le prince

-C'est toi qui dis ne pas m'aimer alors joue pas à ça pour essayer de me convaincre

-Je ne joue pas ! S'indigna le plus petit. Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il alors qu'il prit le plus âgé dans ses bras

-…Alors que je suis un esclave ? Demanda Aomine qui voulait détendre l'atmosphère alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux tellement il était heureux

-C-c'était… une excuse parce que j'avais peur d'accepter les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. C'est vrai que c'est encore un peu vague mais je tiens énormément à toi. Ce que je fais ce soir, je l'aurais également fait si Midorima ou Kise était à ta place… mais, je veux que tu saches aussi que tu comptes encore plus pour moi. Tellement que ces derniers jours, je ne cesse de penser à toi, murmura-t-il sur la fin.

Aomine fut tellement touché par cette personne qu'il aimait du plus profond de son cœur. Il passa doucement sa main dans la chevelure flamboyante. Il aimait tellement Akashi et entendre le rouge lui dire tout ça, il en fut tout chamboulé.

Les deux ne purent s'empêcher de partager un baiser enflammé. Leur vrai premier baiser.

Alors qu'Aomine passa ses mains sur tout le corps d'Akashi comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui brisèrent leur bulle et les ramenèrent à la réalité. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu l'un de l'autre et tendirent l'oreille. Il était maintenant l'heure pour Akashi de retourner dans ses appartements. Le plus petit plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis et lui promis de le faire sortir de là le plus tôt possible.

.

Le soleil était levé. Akashi pensa que cela faisait bizarre de se retrouver seul tellement il était habitué de voir Midorima dès son réveil qui lui apportait une tasse de thé, et Kise qui arrivait quelques minutes plus tard pour lui dire qu'il pouvait aller prendre son bain matinal avant de se préparer pour ses leçons du jour. Mais le jeune prince sourit en se disant qu'à l'heure actuelle, le blond et le vert accompagnés de Takao devaient déjà être à la frontière où on les attendait. Il espérait seulement que Shintaro puisse expliquer calmement la situation à ses frères et surtout réussir à canaliser Shuuzou qu'il devine déjà fou de rage. Seijuro espérait vraiment que son frère comprenne ses sentiments envers le bleu. A la simple pensée de ce dernier, le cœur du magenta se serra. Aomine aurait dû être à ses cotés à l'heure qu'il est et non enfermé dans une cellule où il se faisait maltraité. Si cela devait continuer, Akashi songea alors à faire évader le bleu même si pour cela il devait rester prisonnier de ce pays qu'il détestait. Pendant encore que Kagami ressentait cet amour un peu fou pour lui, Seijuro se dit qu'il devait à tout prix s'en servir et manipuler l'empereur pour au moins sauver Aomine. Et cela allait se passer maintenant même. Alors, se préparant comme il le pouvait (pas facile quand il n'y avait pas Kise et Midorima avec lui), il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas ferme vers la salle où devait surement travailler actuellement le Tigre.

Akashi entra et y vit Kagami qui travaillait, une foule de personne autour de lui. Malgré tout, le Teiko avança d'un pas assuré vers le souverain.

-Seijuro, quel bonheur de te voir de bon matin. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? Demanda le plus grand rouge, un sourire éclatant dessiné sur le visage alors qu'il faisait signe au plus petit d'approcher, ce que celui-ci fit. Il le prit alors dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, avant de venir l'embrasser.

-Tu as déjà mangé ? Demanda le plus grand alors qu'il déposait des baisers papillons sur la gorge du plus jeune qui se retrouva assis sur ses genoux

-Pas encore

-Tiens, ton serviteur ne fait-il pas son travail ? Demanda le Tigre les sourcils légèrement froncés

-Midorima est parti très tôt ce matin avec Kise qui devait aller chercher de quoi teindre les tissus qu'il avait trouvés avec Reo. Je lui ai donc demandé d'aller me chercher des livres, vu que j'en ai besoin dans la journée

-Je vois ! Le souverain marqua une légère pause avant de continuer. Ça m'arrange parce que moi non plus je n'ai pas encore mangé. Dès le réveil Makoto m'a demandé de finir ces papiers pour lui parce qu'il en avait besoin sur le champ et tu le connais quand il est comme ça

-Voulez-vous que l'on prenne notre repas ensemble ? Murmura Akashi. Sans répondre le Tigre se releva, déclara aux gens autour de lui qu'il avait fini et qu'ils tachent de faire le reste, avant d'entrainer le plus jeune ailleurs.

Les deux prirent donc leur petit-déjeuner ensemble et Akashi faisait en sorte de paraitre le plus heureux au monde de passer ce début de journée en compagnie du Seirin.

-Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir aujourd'hui, demanda Taiga alors qu'il serrait la main de Seijuro entre les siennes

-Hum… et bien… fit semblant de réfléchir Akashi alors qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait.

-Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser, parle sans problème, le rassura le plus âgé en venant l'embrasser

Après une légère hésitation (craignant la réaction du souverain), Akashi lui demanda alors de relâcher Aomine parce qu'Akashi le savait innocent et que si Kagami l'aimait vraiment alors il devait lui faire confiance. Suite à sa demande, Akashi se mordit la lèvre en voyant le visage de Kagami s'assombrir. Ce dernier se leva sans dire un mot et entraîna le jeune prince à sa suite. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la salle du trône où des gens travaillaient.

-Tu tombes à pic pour ta demande Seijuro, déclara soudainement le souverain. J'avais justement des ordres à donner concernant ce prisonnier, continua-t-il en souriant au dit Seijuro qui lui gardait le visage ferme. Puis, à la grande surprise du prince, le souverain de Seirin s'exclama d'une voix forte qu'il avait une annonce à faire.

-Bien ! Voice mon jugement concernant le prisonnier dénommé Aomine Daiki. Il y a peut-être d'autres espions infiltrés chez nous. Pour donner l'exemple à tous ces rats sur ce qui les attend, je déclare la sentence de mort !

A cette déclaration, Akashi crut que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible.

-L'exécution se fera aujourd'hui au coucher du soleil, en public et la méthode que j'ai choisi est le bûcher !

Une horde d'employés se levèrent et hurlèrent un « à vos ordres ! » avant de partir préparer ce dont ils avaient besoin pour l'exécution. Kagami lui se retourna vers Akashi qui lui murmurait un « non, ne faites pas ça ! » alors que ses jambes finirent par lâcher et il s'effondra lourdement au sol. Kagami ordonna alors à deux gardes d'escorter le prince jusqu'à ces appartements. Akashi avait la tête dans un brouillard, il n'entendit pas ce que Kagami déclara ensuite et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

* * *

**Voili voilou !  
Alors ? J'espère que ça vous plait toujours hein ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour, bonsoir**  
**Je dois vous avouer que je panique énormément en publiant ce chapitre car on atteint le climax de cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que les chapitres précédents.**

**Shadow : J'essaie de me retenir un peu quand même niveau sadisme pour pas non plus gâché l'histoire XD Du coup, j'espère que la suite des évènements va être à ton gout ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir. **

**Phoenix : Merci pour ta question qui m'a fait sourire. En réponse, pour ne rien spoiler, j'ai envie de te dire « han han, réponse dans CE chapitre ^^ » **

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi. Dans quelques minutes, le soleil allait se coucher. Une foule de domestiques rapportaient du bois pour l'exécution alors que des gardes attachèrent le prisonnier au poteau au centre de la plateforme qu'ils allaient enflammer. Une foule de personne était rassemblée tandis que sur un endroit en hauteur un petit peu plus éloigné de la populace se tenait le souverain entouré de gardes. Il regardait avec un sourire morbide toute la scène. Non seulement cela servira d'exemple aux autres rats cachés dans son empire mais également, il savait qu'après cela, Seijuro lui appartiendrait en entier. D'ailleurs, le jeune prince arriva en panique. Kagami avait fait en sorte qu'il reste dans ses appartements jusqu'à l'heure de l'exécution.

-S'il vous plait ! Arrêtez ceci, ce n'est pas juste !

-Ce n'est pas juste parce qu'il s'agit de l'homme dont tu éprouves une affection particulière, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non ! Ce n'est pas juste parce qu'il s'agit de la vie d'un innocent

-Tu n'as pas de preuve à avancer ! Avancez les préparatifs, le soleil se couche bientôt ! Hurla-t-il alors pour se faire entendre

Akashi essaya en vain de l'arrêter. Dans un dernier recours, le prince de Teiko s'engouffra dans la foule sans que Kagami n'ait eu le temps de dire à ses gardes de l'arrêter alors que l'un des bourreaux non loin du prisonnier hurla que le soleil était couché et qu'un autre alluma le bois qui s'enflamma aussitôt. Akashi arriva à la hauteur d'Aomine qui écarquilla les yeux à la vue de son amour qui était en larmes. Les gardes royaux étant à l'opposé dans cet espace ouvert immensément grand, personne ne put empêcher le rouge d'approcher.

-Daiki ! Ne meurs pas ! Reste avec moi ! Hurla-t-il en s'en casser la voix pour couvrir l'exclamation de la foule. Vas-tu briser le serment que tu m'as fait ?

Aomine eut un sourire triste

-Je serai toujours là à tes cotés… même si tu ne me vois pas

-Non ! Je veux te voir près de moi, pouvoir te toucher et que tu me dises que tu m'aimes ! Akashi essaya de s'approcher davantage alors que les flammes prenaient en intensité. Un garde le saisit soudainement par le bras et essayant sous les protestations de celui-ci de l'éloigner.

Akashi se débattait. Il avait promis et Daiki lui a promis en retour qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble, alors pourquoi cela devait-il se finir ainsi ? C'était comme si Akashi n'entendait plus les hurlements de la foule quand il vit Aomine lui dire un « désolé » avant que celui-ci n'hurle de souffrance, les flammes prenant doucement de l'intensité pour prolonger un maximum les souffrances du condamné. Le prince réussit à s'extirper des bras de celui qui le maintenait et courut de nouveau vers Aomine, ignorant totalement la chaleur intense.

-Pars de là, lui cria Aomine mais Akashi refusa

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te sauvé mais je ne te laisserai jamais seul. Si tu dois partir alors je viens avec toi !

-Seijuro, arrête ça immédiatement ! Entendit-il crier et quand il se retourna, il vit Kagami qui le regardait avec un air furieux. Mais, cela ne lui faisait plus rien

-Je n'ai plus d'ordre à recevoir de toi, sale gredin, lui hurla-t-il.

Tout alla très vite après cela. Cette fois, une main bien plus ferme l'éloigna et le rouge put voir qu'il s'agissait de Hanamiya. Celui-ci avait une force brute et quand il fut un peu éloigné, il tint juste le prince par ses épaules. Prince qui s'était débattu et qui semble actuellement s'être calmé mais un prince perdu qui ne savait plus ce qu'il fallait faire, en tout cas c'était comme ça aux yeux des gens … alors qu'en lui, tout était déjà très clair. Rapidement, Akashi sortit une dague qu'il avait cachée dans ses vêtements. Il poignarda la lame dans la jambe du général et courut vers Aomine tout en arrachant sa boucle d'oreille. En une prière silencieuse, il se rappelait de la légende du dragon. Alors, dans un dernier espoir, il se mit à genoux devant la place du grand bûcher et énonça :

« Si vraiment cette écaille dorée appartient au dragon noir de la légende,… par cette dague, j'offre ma vie… contre le souhait de sauver ce qui m'est précieux. Que l'on sauve l'homme que j'aime »

Tout le monde vit avec frayeur la lame se planter dans le torse du jeune prince qui s'effondra à terre sous les hurlements de souffrance physique mais surtout émotionnel du condamné.

Les hurlements d'Aomine continuèrent encore avant que la foule ne se rende compte que ceux-ci se transformaient en hurlements bestiaux. La flamme avait pris possession de la place d'exécution qu'il était désormais impossible de voir le condamné. Kagami hurla à la foule de dégager de son passage alors qu'il essaya de rejoindre le prince allongé par terre. Alors qu'il allait y arriver, une énorme bourrasque de vent fit s'envoler ce qui restait du bois brulé et ce qu'il y avait autour. Tout le monde regarda alors avec stupéfaction et frayeur l'énorme dragon bleu argenté qui se tenait au milieu de la place. Kagami ordonna de tuer la bête et de sauver Akashi de là mais la bête éloigna d'un coup de queue ou d'aile quiconque tenta de s'approcher de lui et surtout du jeune prince. C'est là que Kagami comprit. Le dragon n'était autre qu'Aomine lui-même.

Le Tigre de Seirin fixa le dragon aux yeux bleus perçants alors qu'il avançait d'un pas assuré, étonnant toute l'assemblée. Le souverain était connu pour son courage légendaire et ce n'était pas que des rumeurs. Celui-ci s'approcha de plus en plus d'Aomine et surtout d'Akashi. Malgré la foule autour d'eux, celle-ci s'étant éloignée pour fuir lors de la transformation du bleu, il y avait un énorme silence entre les deux. Ils se fixaient du regard, guettant les mouvements de l'autre. C'est alors que la voix faible d'Akashi qui regardait en direction d'Aomine (le prince ne sachant pas que Kagami s'était rapproché) se fit entendre.

-Tu es celui que j'ai rencontré quand j'étais petit, fit la voix surprise d'Akashi puis un sourire de soulagement s'affichait sur son visage tandis qu'il essayait en vain de tendre une main tremblante vers l'énorme dragon, son autre main serrant fortement près de son cœur l'écaille doré.

Aomine baissa la tête pour permettre au blessé de le caresser mais Kagami profita de ce moment pour s'élancer vers le jeune prince à terre. Il s'agenouilla rapidement près du magenta et le retourna vers lui alors que les yeux de celui-ci se fermèrent.

-Seijuro, ne meurs pas ! Hurla le Tigre alors qu'il retira la lame du torse du blessé, faisant couler encore plus le sang. Ensuite le rouge déchira un pan de son kimono pour empêcher que le plus jeune ne perde encore plus de sang. Une fois assuré que la blessure ne s'aggravait pas, il se releva tout en sortant son épée de son fourreau et se tourna vers l'énorme dragon.

-Cette fois je vais m'assurer de te tuer de mes propres mains, dit-il en s'élançant vers son rival

.

Il faisait complètement nuit à présent. La foule venue assistée à l'exécution n'était pas encore partie, fascinée par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux. Leur empereur, Kagami Taiga, était en train de se battre contre l'énorme dragon qu'ils avaient vu se transformer devant eux. Malgré tout, chacun voyait que leur souverain ne faisait pas le poids contre la bête qui devait faire facilement la taille d'une maison. Bien sûr il réussissait à lui donner des coups mais la taille de la bête donnait à celle-ci un avantage énorme, et puis il y avait à quelques mètres d'eux, le jeune prince qu'ils avaient tous vu se sacrifier pour sauver la vie du condamné et chacun voyait bien que la présence du blessé empêchait au rouge et au bleu de se donner à fond.

Hanamiya regardait la scène parmi la foule. Il se demandait comment leur empereur pouvait encore vouloir sauver ce jeune homme qui l'avait insulté ouvertement en public. L'amour était un sentiment qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Mais il s'agissait également de son souverain alors il ne pouvait pas rester là les bras ballants. Il avança donc discrètement, avec un peu de difficulté à cause de sa jambe blessée, vers le Teiko qui était allongé à même le sol. S'il voulait donner avantage à son souverain, il fallait qu'il sorte le gamin de là.

Aomine vit du coin de l'œil le général s'approcher de son aimé et d'un coup de patte, l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin. Jamais plus il ne laissera un homme de ce pays touché à celui qui lui était cher. Kagami en profita donc pour lui planter son épée dans une de ses pattes avant. Le dragon grogna de douleur alors que le rouge lui envoya un sourire moqueur comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'aurait pas dû baisser sa garde. Ce que l'empereur de Seirin ne vit pas fut l'énorme queue de dragon qui arriva à toute vitesse en sa direction. Le rouge fut propulsé en arrière avant de rentrer dans un mur qui arrêta le coup. Le Tigre eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits après l'énorme choc et essaya tant bien que mal de se relever. Du sang couler de sa tempe et il avait une épaule déboitée. Ce n'était, cependant, pas ce qui allait l'arrêter, il avait déjà eu pire lors des guerres qu'il a mené. Il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà trop tard par contre quand il vit le dragon prendre le jeune prince inconscient dans sa grande gueule et déployer ses immenses ailes. Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas laisser tomber. Ce mot ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire, surtout quand il s'agissait du prince aux cheveux flamboyants.

-Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir, hurla-t-il à ses gardes. Tirez-lui dessus ! Et ramenez-moi Seijuro !

Obéissant aux ordres de l'empereur Ecarlate, les nombreux gardes présents s'armèrent de leurs arc et flèches et tirèrent en direction de l'animal légendaire mais ce dernier s'éleva déjà haut dans le ciel, et pris la direction de Teiko.

* * *

**Ok, je dois avouer que ça fait un peu vieux de dire « gredin » que salaud ou enfoiré, mais je ne voulais pas qu'Akashi se rabaisse à dire ces vilains mots. Si nous devons jurer, apprenons à le faire élégamment, ne nous rabaissons pas au niveau des mots vulgaires du grand public.  
**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec les descriptions, faites-moi savoir si jamais il y a des passages qui ont pas été clair pour vous ou, au contraire, si ça a été assez facile à lire. Votre avis m'intéresse énormément surtout pour ce chapitre culminant.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**  
**J'avais pas remarqué qu'on avait dépassé les 1000 vues avant même que je ne publie le chapitre 13 la semaine dernière. Si pour certains auteurs, ce chiffre est tout à fait normal, pour moi c'est énorme alors je tenais vraiment à vous remercier. Merci ! Vous me donnez la motivation non seulement pour écrire mais pour toute ma journée.**  
**Pour cette histoire, on atteint presque la fin donc la suite sera beaucoup plus calmes, j'espère tout de même que cela vous conviendra.**  
**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Shadow : Ton commentaire a illuminé ma journée. Vraiment merci ! Eh oui, tu l'as deviné, cette histoire approche de la fin malheureusement. MAIS, j'ai d'autres projets qui, j'espère en tout cas, verront peut-être le jour dans pas longtemps.**

**Phoenix : En plus, j'avais laissé quelques indices ci et là, et le plus gros indice je crois c'est le titre ^^ Meeerci pour ta review!**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Kise entra dans les grands appartements. Il s'avança vers les personnes réunis dans la pièce, leur fit signe de sa présence avant de déposer le plateau qu'il portait sur la table basse de la chambre.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-il tout en servant du thé à chaque personne présente

-Bien, je ne vois aucun problème, lui répondit le vert tout en acceptant la tasse que le blond lui tendit.

Aomine avait le visage fermé. C'était exactement ça le problème, c'est qu'il n'en voyait pas un seul. Il ne daigna pas prendre la tasse que Kise lui tendit et vint plutôt s'assoir à même le sol près du jeune prince qui était endormi dans son lit. Aomine passa sa main dans les cheveux carmin, espérant que le propriétaire de ceux-ci se réveille bientôt. Midorima déposa sa tasse vide avant de se lever et prendre congé tout en disant à Kise au passage que les princes Shuuzou et Chihiro les attendaient. Un peu réticent, Kise finit par suivre le vert non sans dire au bleuté qu'il reviendrait plus tard.

Aomine ne répondit rien. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Un mois. Cela faisait un mois depuis qu'il était arrivé à Teiko et cela faisait exactement un mois que le jeune prince qu'il avait sauvé des griffes du Tigre de Seirin ne s'était pas réveillé. Midorima lui avait assuré que ses blessures physiques étaient toutes guéries et qu'il ne voyait pas de problèmes particuliers sur sa santé. Bien sûr, un vrai médecin leur avait déjà dit la même chose, Midorima n'ayant que les bases de la médecine. Et pourtant, Akashi n'avait pas montré signe de vie depuis. Aomine jura. Si seulement il avait pu le sauver plus tôt, il n'en serait pas là. Bien sûr, après avoir entendu toute son histoire, Kise et Midorima l'avaient rassuré en lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait perdu la mémoire et oublié ainsi qu'il était un dragon qui pouvait se transformer et surtout comment se transformer. Mais Aomine s'en voulait.

Le bleu sortit des grands appartements du prince pour se rendre dans la cours privé de celui-ci. Il se concentra et se transforma en énorme dragon argenté avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe près de l'étang du jeune prince et de faire une sieste. Midorima en serait plus que ravi s'il apprenait qu'il daignait enfin dormir comme il dormait très peu chaque jour depuis un mois maintenant. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit très vite, il se réveilla quand il entendit Kise arrivé lui ramené son repas

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce soit toi Aominecchi ! Vous êtes considérés comme des êtres légendaires alors en voir un sous mes yeux, c'est un peu comme un rêve, lui dit le blond en posant le plateau devant le bleuté.

-Je sais que tu te sens coupable pour Akashicchi mais tu ne devrais pas. C'est même grâce à toi s'il est encore là aujourd'hui et puis Midorimacchi a dit qu'il va bien alors il faut juste attendre qu'il se réveille, essaya de rassurer le blond qui pourtant se sentait coupable également au fond de lui. Un grognement du dragon lui répondit avant qu'il efface les larmes qui avaient coulé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Kise décida de rester un peu avec le bleu comme il avait un peu de temps libre avant de reprendre ce qu'il avait à faire. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était un mois auparavant.

.

Midorima et Kise étaient arrivés sans incident au lever du soleil à la frontière entre Teiko et Seirin. Une équipe les attendait déjà pour les ramener à l'endroit où attendait le second prince. Les membres de celle-ci s'étonnèrent d'ailleurs de ne voir leur plus jeune prince nulle part mais ils décidèrent de ne pas poser de questions vu l'état de fatigue des voyageurs et surtout que le prince qui les attendait en avait surement plus. Ce qui fut d'ailleurs le cas quand Kise et Midorima rencontrèrent Shuuzou qui failli leur sauter dessus pour ne pas être rentrés avec son petit frère. Midorima, doté d'une patience légendaire, réussit à expliquer au brun ce qui s'était passé. Heureusement pour eux, leur prince avait accepté les explications en rajoutant un « ce gamin aura deux trois choses à m'expliquer une fois qu'il sera de retour ». Shuuzou laissa l'équipe, leur demandant de rester vigilent tout de même et retourna au palais pour voir le prince héritier Chihiro et lui expliquer la situation. Après cela, Kise et Midorima, ainsi que Takao furent conduit dans une salle où ils purent se reposer un peu avant de rejoindre leurs princes pour expliquer en détails à Chihiro pourquoi Seijuro n'était pas avec eux.

Tard dans la nuit Kise s'était réveillé, Midorima avec lui, à l'entente de tout le vacarme qui régnait dans le château. Des domestiques et des gardes couraient partout et Midorima réussit à faire arrêter l'un d'eux qui lui expliqua qu'un dragon énorme se dirigeait sur le palais. Kise et Midorima couraient à toute vitesse rejoindre les deux princes qui attendaient déjà dehors prêts à livrer batail avec l'animal légendaire. Heureusement, Midorima réussit à stopper les archers quand il vit ce que l'animal avait dans sa gueule. Ce dernier atterrit dans la grande cours du palais et posa délicatement le prince blessé à terre. Les deux princes accoururent directement, des gardes à leurs talons, au côté de leur frère. Entre temps, le dragon prit forme humaine, sous la surprise de tous mais surtout de Midorima et Kise.

-Aominecchi ?! S'exclama le dernier alors qu'il courut le rejoindre

-Qui es-tu ? Qu'à tu fais à Seijuro ?

Kise se retourna pour voir Shuuzou, épée en main, se diriger vers le bleuté. Midorima se mit directement entre son prince et son ami pour protéger ce dernier. Il fallut de longues minutes au vert pour leur expliquer qu'Aomine était leur allié et que c'était pour le sauver qu'Akashi était resté derrière. Chihiro écoutait d'une oreille discrète le vert alors qu'il ordonnait déjà que l'on soigne son petit frère. Et alors que des médecins prirent soin du magenta, Aomine fut conduit dans la salle du trône pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Tandis que Shuuzou lui ne voulait pas lâcher le bleu pour ce qui est arrivé à son petit frère, Chihiro lui ne tarda pas à faire connaitre que la guerre contre Seirin pouvait éclater à tout moment tout en demanda à Takao d'aller livrer le message le plus vite possible aux dirigeants de son pays. Depuis cet incident, Aomine était autorisé à rester auprès du jeune prince qui était toujours inconscient.

.

Le soleil était maintenant derrière l'horizon et cela faisait maintenant des heures que Kise était reparti, laissant Aomine seul. Celui-ci reprit forme humaine et décida de rejoindre son aimé quand une présence se fit sentir. Peu de temps après, un énorme dragon noir aux yeux bleus ciels atterri à l'endroit où Aomine s'était reposé quelque temps plus tôt. L'animal en question se retourna en direction du bleu avant de prendre forme humaine.

-Ça fait longtemps Daiki-kun… ah non pardon, tu es Aomine-kun à présent, le salua l'étranger

-On peut dire ça… Tetsu !

L'étranger en question n'était autre que le prêtre qu'il avait rencontré il y a maintenant quelques temps à Seirin et dont la vraie nature était le grand dragon noir de la légende. Seul Aomine qui avait recouvert la mémoire le savait.

-Je suis content que tu aies retrouvé la mémoire, continua Kuroko

-C'est grâce à Akashi ! Répondit le plus grand, la mine triste

-Effectivement, c'est ce que j'ai appris. J'ai aussi eu connaissance du fait qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis

-Ouais, je ne sais pas pourquoi

-Ce que je peux te dire c'est de ne pas t'inquiéter. Je pense qu'Akashi-kun a besoin que son esprit et son cœur soient calmes un instant avec tout ce qui lui est arrivé, tu sais très bien à quel point les humains au cœur pur sont très sensibles à ce qui les entoure. Voilà pourquoi il n'en reste plus qu'une poignée de nos jours. Akashi-kun se réveillera peut-être si tu lui transmets des ondes positives de ta part

-Tu crois?

-Crois-moi Aomine-kun. Mais laisse-moi seulement te dire que ce n'est pas avec ta mine triste que ce sera possible

Daiki voulu répliquer à Kuroko qu'il était depuis toujours d'une honnêteté blessante mais se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Le céruléen s'assit à ses côtés et un silence agréable s'installa entre les deux. Aomine ne supportait par contre pas les regards insistants que le plus petit lui lançait.

-Pose ta question Tetsu

-Comptes-tu rester ici ou rentrer pour accomplir tes devoirs en tant que roi ?

-J'ai fait le serment à Akashi de rester pour toujours à ses cotés

-Je vois ! Fit la seule réponse du bleu qui décida de contempler le ciel étoilé. Ne trouves-tu pas ça fascinant Aomine-kun ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Ton nom. Même si vous vous êtes rencontrés plus jeune, tu n'as jamais dit à Akashi-kun ton vrai nom et pourtant, il a fait en sorte que ton nouveau nom contienne ton vrai nom

-Daiki ! Murmura le bleu, il se rappelait qu'Akashi avait dit qu'il brillait énormément d'où ce nom. Le rouge le lui avait donné sans savoir que c'était son nom original

-Je suppose qu'Aomine-kun veut rejoindre Akashi-kun maintenant. Je suis juste venu de demander ce que tu allais faire pour ton trône mais si tu n'en veux pas, je vais devoir chercher un autre successeur, déclara le bleu ciel avant de reprendre sa forme légendaire et s'envoler haut dans le ciel, par-delà les nuages où se trouvait le royaume des dragons.

* * *

**Voilà ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Après le climax du chapitre précèdent, j'ai un peu peur que la suite vous déçoive. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello**  
**Je suis vraiment navrée de ce retard, de plus je suis triste de vous annoncer qu'il ne reste plus que deux chapitres, le dernier faisant office d'épilogue. Vraiment merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici et j'espère que vous serez là jusqu'à ce dernier chapitre.**

**Shadow**** : Merci pour ta review ! Elle a illuminée ma journée ! Haha, Aomine roi des dragons, on s'y attendait ou pas ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Akashi ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux et quand il y parvint enfin, il tomba directement face au visage d'Aomine qui avait un sourire de soulagement plaqué sur le visage. Akashi se sentait tellement lourd qu'il se demandait combien de temps avait-il dormi. Il s'aida de ses bras pour se mettre en position assise mais ses forces le lâchèrent à mi-chemin, heureusement, Aomine le rattrapa et l'aida à s'asseoir en s'assurant qu'il était à l'aise. Aomine remarqua que le plus petit ne le lâchait pas des yeux depuis le temps même si aucune parole n'avait été échangé jusqu'ici. Il vit d'ailleurs la main du prince se dirigeait vers son visage avant de la poser contre sa joue. Aomine plaça l'une de ses mains sur celle du prince. Ce geste rassura Akashi qui crut que tout ceci n'était en fait qu'un rêve. La dernière vision d'Aomine qu'il avait était des plus douloureuses et il pensait ne plus jamais le revoir. Quand la réalisation le frappa, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et dévalèrent aussitôt ses joues.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Paniqua le bleu, Akashi le rassura en lui disant qu'il allait bien

-J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours ! Murmura-t-il, sa voix encore enrouillée après un mois à ne pas avoir été utilisé

-C'est ma réplique, idiot !

Aomine le serra très fort dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant des « je suis là ! » pour rassurer le jeune prince. Il fallut encore quelques minutes au rouge pour reprendre contenance et se rendre compte qu'il était chez lui. Comment il a fait pour rentrer ? Il n'avait pas de réponses. Il ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé après la transformation d'Aomine en dragon. Il voulut poser des questions au bleu mais celui-ci avait dû le quitter en lui disant qu'il revenait immédiatement. D'ailleurs, pas si longtemps après, la porte s'ouvrit en un gros fracas et Akashi vit Kise accourir à ses côtés, les larmes aux yeux

-Akashicchi ! Ciel soit loué tu es enfin réveillé. J'ai cru que c'était une blague d'Aominecchi mais je sais qu'il ne plaisanterait pas sur ce sujet, s'exclama Kise en une traite alors qu'il se jeta dans les bras de son ami pour le serrer contre lui. Akashi lui sourit en lui demandant de respirer alors qu'il rendit son étreinte au blond. Voir Kise le rassura. Enfin. Enfin il était chez lui.

Peu de temps, Midorima arriva avec un plateau en main. Il était content de revoir Akashi et le lui montra en le prenant également dans ses bras –choses très rares venant du vert- tout en lui demandant s'il allait bien, s'il avait mal quelque part, lui posa le plateau devant lui en lui disant qu'il devait se réhydrater … et tout ça en reprenant Kise d'arrêter de sauter partout même si c'était de joie.

Après les deux amis d'enfance du prince, ce fut ses deux grands frères qui se présentèrent devant lui. Chihiro le prit dans ses bras tout en lui souhaitant un bon retour parmi eux. Lui demanda s'il allait bien, le rassura que tout allait bien à partir de maintenant et qu'ils étaient tous là pour que son très cher frère n'ait plus à subir ce qu'il avait dû subir pour le bien de leur royaume. Seijuro en fut très touché. Chihiro était connu pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments alors quand il lui parlait ainsi, il ressentit au fond de lui cette chaleur qui lui prouvait qu'il était bien à la maison.

Shuuzou s'approcha de son petit frère, le visage sombre. Seijuro savait déjà que son frère qui était le plus impulsif des trois, et très explosif également – Chihiro et Seijuro s'étaient d'ailleurs déjà demandés de qui il tenait ce côté- devait lui en vouloir. Mais Seijuro savait que c'était parce que Shuuzou tenait fortement à lui. Par contre, Seijuro ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son second frère le gifle. Mais aussitôt, le magenta sentit les bras du brun autour de lui alors que celui-ci pleurait son soul en lâchant de temps en temps des « espèce de gamin égoïste », « ne nous fait plus peur comme ça » mais surtout un « tu nous as manqués ».

Un médecin, que Midorima avait appelé pour vérifier l'état de son ami maintenant que ce dernier était réveillé, leur demanda poliment de quitter la pièce pour le laisser se reposer tandis qu'il donnait à Midorima les indications pour les repas du prince pour qu'il puisse vite retrouver ses forces. Seul Aomine était resté aux côtés du prince.

Le bleuté était assis à même le sol, près du rouge pendant qu'il passait sa main dans les cheveux écarlates. Akashi s'allongea de façon à ce qu'il puisse avoir Aomine en face de lui.

-Daiki ! Murmura le rouge

-Hmm ?

-Cette écaille t'appartient-il ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il passait sa main au niveau du bijou avec une écaille doré

-Non. Elle appartient au dragon noir notre roi. Celui dans la légende que tu m'as raconté.

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu ? Et pourquoi me l'avoir donnée ?

-Elle m'a été offerte lors quand j'étais plus jeune par notre roi qui voulait un successeur au trône parce qu'il voulait visiter terre d'homme. En tant que potentiel successeur, il me l'a donnée comme preuve. Te donner ce qui m'est le plus cher est signe de l'immense gratitude que je te dois pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.

-Je vois. Et… est-elle vraiment magique comme on le dit ?

-Non, elle ne peut pas exaucer les vœux comme les humains le pensent mais elle a en elle une part de magie.

-Peut-être comme pour nous avoir réunis? Lui demanda Seijuro avec un doux sourire. Mais elle aura laissé un miracle se produire, c'était de te sauver des flammes ce jour-là

-Ce n'est pas ce qui m'a sauvé, le contra Aomine. Elle a peut-être fait en sorte que nos destins soient liés mais celui qui a laissé le miracle se produire c'est toi Akashi

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda le concerné, confus.

-C'était de te voir te sacrifier pour rester avec moi, j'ai comme été pulvériser par cet amour si pur que tu me portes que c'est comme si les chaines invisibles qui m'empêchaient de retrouver qui j'étais réellement s'étaient soudainement brisées. Je me suis souvenu de tout, lui déclara le bleu en passant sa main qui était dans les cheveux d'Akashi sur son visage. Le bleu s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur le front du plus jeune. Tu devrais te reposer, on parlera plus tard, lui dit-il en arrangeant les draps de sorte à ce que son amant soit confortable, Akashi avait besoin de reprendre énormément de forces, son sommeil de un mois l'ayant grandement affaibli. Et pour cela, il devait également quitté la pièce.

Alors qu'Aomine allait partir, Akashi attrapa in extremis le bas de la manche de son kimono. Daiki voyait bien que Seijuro était fatigué. Malgré tout, il voulait également rester là. Il se dit alors qu'il pourra toujours quitter la pièce une fois que son prince se sera endormi. Décidant donc ce qu'il allait faire, le bleuté reprit la place qu'il avait occupé quelques temps plus tôt.

-J'ai une dernière question, demanda le prince alors que ses yeux se fermaient de sommeil

-Akashi, on peut en reparler plus tard, tu as besoin de dormir là

-Une dernière je te promets…

Aomine soupira avant de lâcher un « d'accord ». Si Midorima apprenait qu'il maintenait le rouge éveillé ainsi, le vert serait capable de l'empêcher de revoir Akashi jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit parfaitement sur pieds

-Comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans le désert ?

-Ah ça ! Il y a beaucoup de concurrents au trône et comme je t'avais donné l'écaille de Tets-… (Aomine se mordit la langue, aucun humain ne devait être au courant que Kuroko Tetsuya était un dragon)… que le roi m'avait confié pour prouver que j'étais un potentiel successeur, ceux qui voulaient également le trône sont entrés en conflit. Nous avons dû nous battre, j'ai gagné le combat mais à court d'énergie, je n'ai pas pu rejoindre notre royaume à temps et j'ai dû atterrir sur votre monde. Je n'ai pas pu maintenir ma forme originale et a dû me transformer en humain.

-Et ta mémoire a dû être effacé à cause de ton extrême affaiblissement je suppose, c'est pour ça que tu as tout oublié, conclut Akashi, surpris par toutes ces histoires qu'il trouvait irréel mais pourtant bien vrai

-C'est ça ! Et c'est quand j'ai perdu connaissance qu'Haizaki a dû me trouver

-Je suis heureux que tu sois là ! Lui sourit Akashi qui avait fermé les yeux et plongea très vite dans un sommeil profond.

Aomine le regarda dormir pendant quelques temps encore avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu.  
Je ne pouvais pas finir cette histoire comme ça donc, dans le prochain chapitre, un lemon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello**  
**L'avant dernier chapitre *pleure*. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Shadow : Merci ! Hihi, j'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire une scène où Kise saute de joie littéralement (oui, j'ai de drôles de rêves) donc fallait que je mette la scène quelque part^^. Carrément ta vie ? OMG, tu vas me faire pleurer de joie.**

**SesilliaS : Thank you! Yes, finishing this story was my biggest challenge 'cause being mostly a reader, I'm really sad when I see authors not finishing their stories and I don't want my readers to feel that way too so I did my best and I'm happy to complete it in the next chapter. Thank you for reading it until now.**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Les doux rayons de soleil réveillèrent Akashi. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle sérénité. Se redressant, il enfila un kimono avant d'essayer de se lever espérant que ses jambes supportent son poids. Tant bien que mal, il sortit de ses appartements, s'aidant des murs comme appuie, et se rendit dans la salle où tout le monde prenait le petit déjeuner. Kise fut le premier à le remarquer et sourit de toutes ses dents à la vue d'Akashi qui pénétra dans la salle alors qu'il était en train de servir les repas de Chihiro et Shuuzou. Ces deux derniers le saluèrent également tout en l'invitant à les rejoindre. Akashi prit son temps pour les rejoindre, cachant aux autres qu'il tremblait encore un peu pour rester sur ses jambes. Soudainement, il se sentit soulever dans les airs. C'était Aomine qui était arrivé derrière lui et qui était étonné de le voir là. Le bleu le ramena jusqu'à la table et le laissa se débrouiller, conscient de l'envie d'indépendance de son amant. Midorima arriva peu de temps plus tard avec la liste des devoirs des princes ainés et s'étonna de voir le rouge parmi eux, il repartit aussitôt pour revenir avec les médicaments du plus jeune noble.

Encore en convalescence, Chihiro interdit à Seijuro de prendre ses cours pendant encore un certain temps. Celui-ci avait encore besoin de beaucoup se reposer et passa une grande partie de la journée dans ses appartements en compagnie permanente d'Aomine. Au milieu de l'après-midi, Daiki décida d'aller faire une promenade avec son amant. Shuuzou qui ne lâchait pas le dragon depuis son arrivé au palais lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait regretter au bleu si quelque chose arrivait à son adorable petit frère, ce à quoi Seijuro lui répondit que personne n'oserait affronter un dragon si quelque chose devait arriver. Les deux amoureux passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble à l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés la toute première fois.

Akashi décida cette nuit-là de dormir plus tôt après la journée bien remplie qu'il venait de passer. Aomine, comme à son habitude, était collé à lui et pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait besoin de rien avant d'éteindre toutes les bougies. Mais alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, Akashi lui attrapa le bras avant de murmurer un « tu ne restes pas avec moi ? » demanda-t-il en soulevant les draps pour inviter le bleu à le rejoindre. Après un moment d'hésitation, Daiki se glissa à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Akashi se cala confortablement contre le bleu. Aucune parole ne fut prononcé, chacun des deux profitait juste du moment de silence. Seijuro ferma les yeux pour apprécier pleinement de la sensation des doigts de son compagnon dans ses cheveux. Pendant un instant, un frisson le parcourut quand il sentit les doigts de son amant effleurer sa nuque. Et avant de s'en rendre compte, Aomine le retourna pour être au-dessus de lui. Les yeux bleus nuits plongèrent dans les siens couleurs framboise et Akashi crut qu'il allait se noyer dans cet océan que représenter l'intensité du regard bleu au-dessus du sien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne put soutenir le regard de son partenaire et face à cette pensée, s'empourpra avant de cacher son visage dans ses bras.

Aomine admirait la personne qui avait réussi à lui voler son cœur. Il était magnifique allongé sous lui ainsi. Puis soudainement, le bleu put voir pour la première fois le visage du rouge prendre feu et il le trouva absolument adorable.

-Pourquoi caches-tu ainsi ton visage ? Le taquina le bleu

-Pour rien, oublie ! Lui répondit le rouge sans pour autant sortir de sa cachette.

Daiki se saisit des poignets de son amant et les ramena au-dessus de sa tête avant de les maintenir par une main. De son autre main, Daiki prit en coupe le visage du rouge avant de passer un pouce sur les lèvres du plus jeune, les effleurant à peine comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet d'une extrême fragilité. Puis, le bleu se baissa jusqu'à sentir le souffle de son partenaire, ce dernier face au geste ferma les yeux. Puis, comme dans un rêve, Aomine déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire. Ce n'était qu'un léger effleurement, puis Akashi sentit Aomine revenir plus assuré. Le rouge accepta la demanda du bleu quand il sentit celui-ci passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Seijuro ouvrit la bouche et sentit immédiatement la langue de Daiki caresser la sienne. Les deux corps se rapprochèrent inconsciemment alors que leurs muscles se liaient et se déliaient sensuellement. C'était tellement différent de leur premier baiser. Celui-ci était emplie d'amour, de douceur et plus de chaleur que celui qu'ils avaient partagé dans la cellule sombre de la prison. Akashi sentit la main libre de son amant partir des cervicales, descendre délicatement sa colonne vertébrale et glisser jusqu'aux creux de ses reins avant de s'évanouir à la naissance de ses fesses. Les caresses transportèrent le rouge qui laissa échapper un gémissement.

-Es-tu réellement heureux ainsi avec moi ? Murmura Aomine

-Je le suis. Alors ne me laisse jamais seul. Ne t'éloigne surtout pas de moi, lui répondit le prince en retour

-Jamais. Je suis déjà attaché à toi, je ne pourrai vivre sans toi à mes cotés

L'envie de s'emplir de la chaleur corporelle de l'autre amplifiait. Leurs jambes s'enchevêtraient alors que leurs baisers devenaient plus hardis. C'était tout simplement délicieux qu'importe que l'air leur fasse défaut. Ses poignets libérés depuis un moment, Akashi s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son amant alors qu'Aomine le couvrait de douces caresses. Leurs bouches séparées, un autre gémissement échappa au prince quand il sentit le dragon poser des baisers papillons dans son cou mais surtout d'y laisser sa marque. Aomine se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de son amour

-On peut continuer ? Lui demanda-t-il. Aomine voulait être sûr qu'Akashi voulait le faire jusqu'à la fin. Il obtint un hochement de tête en guise de réponse alors que les doigts d'Akashi se serraient contre ses vêtements.

Le bleu aida le rouge à se débarrasser de ses vêtements avant d'enlever les siens. Ce fut au tour du rouge de l'aider, celui-ci en profita même pour laisser des caresses le long du corps de l'homme qu'il aimait. Chacun admirait le corps de l'autre avant d'échanger à nouveau un autre baiser passionné, se laissant aller dans la chaleur de l'autre. Leurs émois vinrent doucement se matérialiser dans leurs entrejambes nues alors que les corps se serraient un peu plus et que les hanchent se rapprochèrent avant de se rencontrer. La chaleur monta d'un cran et les bassins se mirent lascivement à se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Akashi se cambra de plaisir quand son partenaire vint serrer de sa main leur virilité l'une contre l'autre. Il attira Aomine à lui pour un baiser langoureux sans pour autant arrêter leurs mouvements de bassins. A la surprise du bleu, tout le corps d'Akashi se tendit un instant avant de se relâcher alors que le plus jeune venait entre leurs deux ventres dans un petit couinement. Le plus âgé dégagea ensuite sa main dégoulinante avant de venir embrasser le rouge tandis que sa main toujours mouillée se dirigea vers l'intimité du rouge pour le pénétrer d'un doigt puis d'en rajouter deux autres. La respiration d'Akashi s'accéléra. C'était une étape qu'il n'appréciait pas forcement et pourtant, tout son corps n'était que comme lave en fusion.

-Daiki, viens je t'en prie, lui répondit le rouge qui n'en pouvait plus

Aomine accéda à sa demande. Il vint embrasser le rouge alors qu'il dirigeait son sexe vers l'orifice de son partenaire, et tout doucement passa l'anneau de chair. Dès qu'Akashi sentit le membre de son amant le pénétrer, une violente décharge le parcourut et il ne put retenir un petit cri de sortir. Daiki s'arrêta aussitôt.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

-Ne t'en fais pas…

La douleur était pourtant bien présente mais Akashi ne voulait pas y prêter attention et puis le plaisir qu'il ressentait était immense que ça éclipsait la douleur. Aomine avança encore et quand il fut totalement en lui, voyant bien que Seijuro cachait une part de douleur, décida de laisser au rouge un peu de temps pour s'habituer à son membre même s'il avait énormément envie de bouger tellement la chaleur qu'Akashi produisait était intense. Seijuro s'accrochait à Daiki, tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait était tellement nouveau pour lui, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que d'enfin ne faire qu'un avec l'amour de sa vie. Il s'accrocha à son partenaire comme un homme à sa bouée de sauvetage et profita de l'odeur de son partenaire alors que ce dernier déposait des baisers ci et là pour le calmer. Quand Seijuro sentit qu'il était prêt, il ondula des hanches pour inviter son amant. Daiki, sentant le prince enfin se détendre, se lança dans de très lentes allers et venues pour l'habituer. Le Teiko essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses gémissements mais face au plaisir qui le consumait, il laissa sa voix emplir la pièce alors qu'il demanda au bleuté d'accélérer, requête qui fut tout de suite acceptée. Aomine regardait le petit être sous lui gémissant sans retenue sous l'emprise totale du plaisir et quand il se rendit compte qu'il était à l'origine de cela, ses mouvements devinrent plus passionnés. Aomine voyait bien que le rouge était sur le point de venir, prit l'une de ses jambes pour la poser sur son épaule et il vint se pencher à l'oreille de son amour et lui murmura

-Je t'aime Seijuro

La nouvelle position dans laquelle il était, la voix sensuelle du bleuté plus toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait alors que le membre dur de son amant prenait d'assaut sa prostate, et cette phrase qu'Aomine lui chuchota à l'oreille mais surtout son prénom qui sonnait comme du Crystal envoya Akashi au septième ciel alors qu'un orgasme dévastateur le prit. Le dragon, sentant l'anneau de chair de celui-ci se resserrait sur son membre, vint à son tour au plus profond de son amant en lâchant un grand râle.

Il se retira délicatement de la chaleur de son amour et vint s'allonger à ses côtés alors qu'Akashi prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser rempli d'amour sur ses lèvres

-Moi aussi je t'aime Daiki !

* * *

**Voilà pour le lemon avec Aomine. J'espère que vous le trouvez meilleur que celui avec Kagami! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. En route pour le dernier chapitre.**  
**Etant une grande fan du voice actor d'Akashi, j'ai mis ça en boucle pour écrire ce chapitre ! Pour ceux qui ont jamais réussi à imaginer Akashi en uke, c'est cadeau !**  
**soundcloud .com carlixsinfin/ hiroshi-kamiya-orgasm (sans les espaces)**


	17. Chapter 17 - Epilogue

**Hello tout le monde.  
Je vous présente avec joie mais également un peu de tristesse le chapitre finale de cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire ce que vous avez pensé de toute cette histoire.**

**Et j'ai une annonce à faire en fin de chapitre alors ne partez pas tout de suite !**

**A ma ****Shadow**** adorée : merci du fond du cœur. Tu as été là sans faute à chaque chapitre, je reçois même des mails de reviews venant de toi quelques heures après la publication, mais c'est dingue ! En tant qu'auteur débutante, tes gentils mots ont réussis à me faire écrire et m'ont encouragé à publier à chaque fois parce que je doute tellement de moi que j'ai peur de publier et revoir ce que tu me dis me donne ce courage que je n'ai habituellement pas. Quand tu m'as dit que mon style d'écriture te plait, pour moi c'est le plus beau compliment que je puisse recevoir alors encore une fois, merci !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 - épilogue**

Le palais était en fête. Leur prince était enfin de retour et celui-ci avait enfin retrouvé un semblant de force. Il était au moins capable d'aller et venir dans le château sans avoir besoin de se reposer. Le régime strict que Midorima lui faisait suivre portait ses fruits. Alors, constatant que son petit frère allait mieux, Shuuzou, avec la forte approbation de leur ainé Chihiro, avait décidé de célébrer tout cela.

Akashi et Aomine, eux, venaient à peine de se réveiller après une nuit passionnée à se montrer leur amour. Tout était si calme que les événements qui s'étaient passés durant l'année semblaient être un mauvais rêve pour le jeune Seijuro. Malgré tout, il gardait en lui des blessures profondes que seul le temps pouvait guérir. Se préparant pour le petit-déjeuner, le magenta décida de focaliser son attention sur l'événement du jour. C'était un jour officiellement de fête dans tout le royaume. Il voulait aller voir de ses propres yeux l'ambiance qui régnait en ville en compagnie de ses amis, la fête au palais ne commençant que le soir. Il décida donc, comme à son habitude, de venir avec Aomine qui de toute façon ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Il décida également d'entrainer Kise qui répondit positivement à l'invitation et ils rencontrèrent Takao qui se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir embêter Midorima qui avait trop de travail dû à la fête et donc était exceptionnellement absent pour la sortie. Le prince profita ainsi du plus profond de son cœur de ces moments de bonheur.

Le soir durant la fête, malgré l'énorme peur qui le prit soudainement, il fut quand même ravi de le voir parmi les invités, c'était tout de même une personne qu'il appréciait. Himuro Tatsuya était présent parmi les invités en possession d'un nouveau titre, accompagné de Mibuchi Reo. Seijuro voulut aller étrangler Shuuzou pour lui avoir caché l'information.

Après le chaos qui avait régné le jour de l'exécution, Himuro avait profité de l'occasion pour faire un coup d'Etat qu'il complotait depuis un moment avec des alliés qui sont devenus ses conseillers. Il y eut une vraie réforme au sein du conseil impérial depuis. Aujourd'hui, le nouvel empereur de Seirin était venu personnellement pour s'excuser publiquement de ce qui s'était passé avec le prince et est venu pour un accord de paix qu'il veut personnellement être signé par Seijuro. D'ailleurs, le nouvel empereur demanda à Murasakibara, qui était également invité, qu'il serait ravi d'avoir une représentation de Seijuro et lui-même signant l'accord entre les deux pays. Concernant Taiga, son frère n'avait voulu rien dire à son sujet mais il dit juste qu'il allait très bien.

La fête battait son plein et malgré tout l'invité d'honneur s'était éclipsé sans que personne ne le remarque. Akashi était confortablement installé sur la terrasse de son palais, en compagnie de son amant. Malgré le bruit dans la salle, c'était comme si une bulle les protégeait. Installés sous les rayons de pleine lune, les amoureux regardaient tranquillement le firmament. Akashi crut voir quelque chose dans le ciel mais cela partie aussi vite que ce n'était venu. Aomine lui avait vu clairement le grand dragon noir passé comme pour leur donner sa bénédiction. Il sourit tout en remerciant Tetsu mentalement. Il lança un regard vers Akashi. Comme il était beau comme ça, baigné dans les rayons lunaires. Akashi pencha la tête dans un geste interrogateur quand il vit Aomine se lever, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit celui-ci se transformer à moitié devant lui. Il avait sa forme humaine mais ses yeux bleus brillaient dans le noir, ses cheveux bleus étaient un petit peu plus long et la partie gauche de son visage à partir de sa joue, et descendant dans son cou ainsi que le reste de la partie gauche de son corps, était recouverts d'écailles d'un bleu argenté magnifique. Le bleu s'avança jusqu'à avoir le rouge en face de lui, il posa un genou à terre et se saisit de l'un des pieds du prince. A cet homme qui avait volé son cœur et qui acceptait sa nature, Daiki répéta le serment qu'il avait déjà fait. Mais pour Seijuro s'était comme si c'était une première fois, peut-être parce qu'il acceptait de toute son âme le serment de cet être légendaire pour qui il éprouvait le sentiment le plus fort au monde.

_« Saidai no ai no anata ni chikau  
Kono tamashii to tomo ni  
Mi mo kokoro mo  
Subete anata ni sasageru  
Nani ga atte mo  
Kono yo no hate made demo  
Zutto tomo ni ikite iku to yakusoku suru »_

* * *

THE END

_*Je te promets à toi mon plus grand amour  
De te vouer entièrement mon âme, ma chair et mon cœur  
Qu'importe ce qui arrivera, même au fin fond du monde  
Je fais le serment de vivre éternellement à tes cotés_

* * *

**Et voilà les gens.  
Un immense merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.**

**Et attendez ! Ne partez pas tout de suite, j'ai encore quelque chose à dire !**

**Il y a une SUITE de Ryuu no chikai ! Elle s'intitule « **_**Ryuu no chi**_** » (La terre des dragons). J'espère vous retrouver sur cette suite également.**


End file.
